Against The Current
by Sounni
Summary: A/U - Agent Emma Swan is tough as nails and uses her job to fill the void being abandoned left. Sent undercover to investigate Arms Trafficking her world is thrown into chaos. Killian Jones is the playboy CEO and main suspect. Fighting an attraction to a man more closed off than she is may mean that the only way to get answers is to break her only rule - Never let people get close!
1. Chapter 1

**Against The Current**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sweat was dribbling down her face and her lungs were on fire. Her eyes caught blurred movement from her left and she took off running.

"Stop!"

Emma Swan was breathless but she there was no way she was going to let months of investigation go down the drain. Turning sharply around a corner, she could hear feet thundering down the dimly lit alley.

_'Push...Push..."_ Emma repeated the mantra in her head over and over again as she gained on her suspect. Her hours at the gym were paying off as her fitness level far exceeded her targets.

Emma watched as he reached a wire fence and attempted to climb. Not even slowing down for one second Emma charged up behind and reached out to grab the man's jacket. Using her momentum and upper body strength she yanked hard backwards. The man's hands and feet were too big for the wire holes and he easily lost grip and fell back.

He hit the ground with a loud crack and let out a determined grunt. Before he even had chance to scramble away her foot was on his chest and her gun was out of its holster.

"I wouldn't..." Was all she had to say before the struggling stopped and the man just glared at her with contempt.

Emma could hear the sound of heels on the pavement behind her and knew that her back up had finally caught up to her.

"Swan...that was..."

"Read him his rights." Emma cut off the officer abruptly and dismissively.

It surprised her that her colleagues were still amazed at her stamina and dedication to her job. Wasn't that what all Agents strived for? Do your job and put the bad guy away!

Emma glanced up at sudden flickering of lights, the cavalry had definitely arrived. Support vehicles now blocked off the alley and the familiar red and blue police lights had a slight smile gracing her lips.

"Emma," David Nolan's voice reached out to her above all of the chaos and she was grateful for a familiar presence. David was Emma's direct superior and quite frequently the one that co-ordinated and supervised her investigations.

"Nicely done!" David commended her and Emma felt the need to be snarky, she didn't work her ass off for nothing.

"Did you doubt me? I always get my man..."

* * *

Emma slid gracefully into her tub. Filled with scorching hot water, she had tipped in every type of salts, soaks and oils she owned in attempts to avoid any sore muscles tomorrow.

Lifting her wine glass to her lips, Emma took a long sip and laid her head back against the bath.

Becoming an Agent was her crowning glory. Years slogging it out as a bail bondsman had given her the opportunity to move into the bigger leagues. Her tough shell, sharp senses and eye for detail gave her an edge and she had now been working with the Agency for 5 years.

Every time she solved a case or had a successful arrest, it filled this gaping hole inside and gave her a sense of purpose. Emma knew that her need to be perfect at her job and solve these crimes probably stemmed from her own personal childhood mystery. If she couldn't figure out her own puzzle than she was damn sure she would solve others. Getting to the bottom of a crime always left her with a good feeling and relaxing in the bath with a glass of wine and a trashy magazine was the icing on top.

Emma's phone tingled with a text message,

_New case. 7am briefing. David_

* * *

Emma glanced at her watch again before continuing to rap her fingers impatiently against the briefing table.

_7:15 am – He was late!_

A dozen of her colleagues were also waiting for David to appear for the briefing. For that many agents to be called it must be one doozy of an assignnment. She'd done some quick questioning but none of the others seemed to have any inkling of what the new case pertained to, they were all in the dark.

Emma quickly went through a list in her head: Drugs? Terrorism? Weapons of Mass Destruction?

Her thoughts were quickly pushed out of her head when the door slammed open. A ruffled David Nolan bustled into the room and quickly began distributing folders.

David reached an arm out and threw the file he was holding across the table to her. Photos spilled out and Emma was met with the subject of her next case. Dark, unruly hair and twin sapphire eyes beamed up at her and something familiar niggled in the back of her brain.

"Meet Killian Jones, owner and CEO of..."

"Corsair Corporation," Emma finished David's sentence with a slight smirk on her face.

She now knew why his face had seemed familiar. Killian Jones was not only the very smart head of a multinational shipping conglomerate, he was also frequently found in the pages of the trashy magazines she found herself indulging in at the supermarket checkout. There was always something refreshing about leaving her hard and gritty world behind to read about someone's latest affair or who had this summer's greatest bikini body.

Killian Jones was always featured heavily, being photographed with some new beautiful woman on his arm or at some charity event.

David frowned slightly at her interruption and continued giving his briefing,

"Corsair Corporation is considered the best in the business. They hold themselves above and beyond when following protocols. There has never been any cause for concern...until now."

Emma was familiar with Corsair Corporation as it was the single biggest shipping line in the world. Corsair's had its hand in everything from transporting cargo to transporting people on its many ferry and cruise liners.

"It has come to our attention that there have been some discrepancies in manifests, and deliveries spanning the last 8 months," David continued as he touched the monitor behind him.

Pictures of guns, grenades and various other weapons quickly littered the screen.

Emma pushed the surveillance photographs to the side and pulled out the other documents still sitting in the Manila folder. Shipping manifests, surveillance reports and a full background check of all senior company members were all included in the paperwork.

"As you will be aware the flood of weapons into Africa has been rapidly increasing in the past several months...we have reason to believe that the two are linked!"

"In front of you is a dossier on not only Corsair but on Killian Jones...Get familiar!" David commanded his Agents.

Not much was publicly known about Jones unless you counted his penchant for brunettes. He seemed to keep all of his personal information private and close to his chest. His company was the same, tough security and a thick wall of lawyers for anyone who attempted to gain information.

"Is Jones the main suspect in these activities?" Emma questioned as she flicked through the pages in front of her.

"Somebody with high level access is doing a damn good job of tampering with the manifests and we need to uncover the reason...whether it is simply someone smuggling in their stash of Rum or whether it is as serious as weapons being brought in and distributed illegally to factions." Emma nodded quickly at David's explanation and began to gather up her dossier.

If Corsairs CEO was involved in shady dealings then this could be a far bigger problem than any one of them anticipated. The shipping company had unparalleled access into dozens of countries and this could quickly become a far more volatile situation than anyone could predict.

The magazine photos always showed a confident yet powerful man that oozed charisma. The surveillance photos spread on the desk in front of her were not of the highest paparazzi quality but the grainy shots still captured the powerful aura that made Killian Jones a man to tread lightly with.

"How are we going to approach this?" Emma questioned, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the table.

"Jones is one of the most powerful men in the world...I doubt knocking on his door and asking him is a possibility?"

The look that crossed David's face was one of irritation, "Don't be smart Swan...This will be an extremely covert investigation with many agents needing to assume rolls at Corsairs. We need people on the inside."

Emma knew that they could not tip off Jones or any of his associates. Someone with his power could easily dispose of evidence and clean up any loose ends. They would need to gather as much information and in turn evidence as they could before they could even approach the CEO with their claims.

David threw another folder at each person. "These are your aliases and new jobs. I want NO mistakes on this."

Emma ran through the likely positions she was to be given, Bodyguard? Security Expert?

There were many positions someone with her skills could fill at a company like this! Flicking open the folder, Emma felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop.

"You have to be kidding?" Emma's eyes shot to David's and she could feel her temper increasing. Taking a deep breath Emma asked again, "You have to be kidding?"

David shrugged, "No joke Swan. We need someone in the office that will be able to get access to files."

Emma took another glance at her 'new position' – 'Secretary Pool.'

* * *

To Be Continued

AN: This is my first Once Upon A Time story. I'm not sure if I have done the characters justice but it is a complete A/U so there is a little lee-way there! I haven't named the Agency that Emma works for as I am not entirely sure which jurisdiction Arms trafficking falls under...


	2. Chapter 2

_Secretary Pool...Secretary Pool...Secretary Pool_

The words were bouncing around inside her brain and just wouldn't stop.

Emma was currently sprawled on her living room floor. Papers were piled up messily in a circle around where she was laying. Crunching on a juicy red apple, she flicked through the papers pertaining to her 'new job'.

'Secretary' – Emma had faced a lot of tough assignments in the past and all of them had suited her particular skill set. She quickly flicked through some of them in her head: she was tough, flexible, great at hand to hand combat and an excellent marksman.

None of these skills screamed 'Secretary.'

If anything Emma knew she was terrible at office work. Paperwork was something she hated, usually because she didn't have the patience to deal with the bureaucracy of it all when there were better things she could be doing with her time. The only schedules she usually organised were her own as she found being a lone wolf was easier. She could always count on herself to be there!

A legitimate job had come up at Corsair's and David pulled a few strings to make sure that Emma was the only candidate to be hired. He had not been happy at her lack of enthusiasm for this new case and had warned her that her need to be professional far outweighed her personal feelings about her cover.

Emma had been taken aback that David Nolan of all people would question her dedication and professional behaviour. He had also taken the time to warn everyone that this case would not be an easy one and that it was going to be a tough slog that may drag out for months. Emma had groaned and David had narrowed his eyes at her before pointing out that the jobs they were assuming would be real...that they were expected to fulfil all of the duties associated as not to draw attention to themselves.

Emma picked up the background on Corsair's CEO.

Killian Jones was a mystery. The man seemed to have everything. He was incredibly rich, good looking and from all accounts a very quick witted man. There was limited information in the file about his private life and most of the file focused on his business career and his reputation with women. Audits of the company had always come back clean and though Killian Jones appeared ruthless in business there was nothing to suggest that he was underhanded. Emma knew from experience that sometimes things that seemed legit just weren't. She had been through all of the documents provided twice and

The need for this undercover operation was vital...it wasn't about just stopping the weapons being shipped; it was about stopping the supplier. The influence that Corsair's held was incredible and if they didn't sew this case up tight she doubted she'd have a job left to come back too!

Emma reached over to the pick up the pad she had been scribbling notes on. A new wardrobe was in order if she wanted to fit in seamlessly with the other Secretaries at Corsair's.

_Buy new work clothes – pretty_

Emma made sure to include 'pretty' in the note as she had a habit of only buying practical pants and plain blouses before usually pairing them with her red leather jacket. This assignment at Corsair's would mean a new more feminine wardrobe was in order.

Emma tugged at her skirt, feeling that it was sitting higher than it should be.

'I should never have let the woman talk me into this,' she mumbled under her breath.

Pushing open the big glass doors in front of her, Emma rushed into Corsair's Headquarters. It was her first day and she was already late by 15 minutes. Being late was something that Emma hated but trying on 10 different outfits would make anybody late. She had questioned nearly every outfit the sales assistant had conned her into buying and in the end had no time to do her hair. Emma usually preferred her blonde locks tied back but this morning she'd simply had no time and had let them cascade down her back.

Having already received her security pass and employee I.D from David it made for a little ease when accessing the building. She'd already wasted more time earlier as she didn't yet have access to a parking spot which meant that she'd had to park around the block.

Emma was to meet a woman named Regina Mills on the 15th Floor. Emma quickly flashed her badge at the security guard and I.D at the woman behind the front counter. Stabbing the elevator button she gave herself a few seconds to glance around and take in the lobby.

Security was posted throughout. There were also adequate security cameras installed above the entrances and throughout the lobby. If this was any indication then a quick check of recent security logs may show any inconsistencies. Emma wasn't sure at this stage what her level of access would be but it wouldn't take much to use her many skills to get what she wanted.

The elevator chimed and Emma quickly turned to face its opening doors. Stepping in the doors closed swiftly behind her. There was only a man and a woman in the elevator which had just come from the parking garage. The man had his back to her but it wasn't hard to see what they were doing. The brunette woman had her head thrown back against the elevator wall whilst the man's lips attacked her neck. She was wearing a short tight dress and had her leg thrown up around the man's side whilst he caressed her thigh with his hand. The elevator lurched upwards but the rendezvous continued.

"Get a room!" Emma directed before turning away from the scene. If there was one thing she hated it was unprofessionalism.

Emma heard movement behind her and felt a presence step up close to her. The hairs on her arms stood up and a tingle rolled down her spine.

"Ahem..." The sound of a throat being cleared was a tactic to get Emma's attention. Emma resisted the urge to turn around and give the man a serving.

"Excuse me?" An English accented voice questioned. The tone of voice exuded power and Emma felt the need to twist her head. She was met with piercing blue eyes and unruly black hair.

Emma felt her stomach drop to her feet before she squeezed her eyes shut. The one thing David had warned about was making waves. He had explicitly told her to blend in...Stay out of trouble. If anything this situation was the opposite of what he had told her.

Standing in front of her was a rather irritated Killian Jones.

_To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Emma's eyes drifted past the furious Killian to take in the woman who was now leaning leisurely against the elevator wall.

Long rich brunette hair framed an excessively made up face and wafts of extremely pungent perfume were quickly filling the small space. More skin was showing than material and the killer heels she wore meant she was looking down at Emma.

Killian Jones sure could pick them. She racked her brain and tried to remember who the last woman of the week was...

Emma's eyes flicked back to the irritated man in front of her and she simply shrugged.

"Em-ma," The way he drawled her name sent shocks rippling through her body. He'd obviously read her staff I.D and was trying to mess with her head. She pushed away the feelings and took a more hardened stance. Killian leant in slightly closer and she got a hint of spice that shot straight to her head. Emma could have sworn that she could feel his stubble against her skin, he was that close.

"Learn your place!" Killian sneered before straightening up.

"How dare you." Emma exclaimed as she placed her hands on her hips and stared straight up at him, ready for a fight.

"Do you know who I am?" Killian asked, his stormy eyes boring into her arrogantly. The aura surrounding him exuded a boldness, a man who seemed to always get what he wanted. Emma had a pet hate for people who acted superior, using their power to intimidate others and knock them down. It always brought back memories that she would rather forget.

"You pompous, arrogant..." Emma fired out heatedly before pausing. She let her eyes drink him in, suprise breifly flashing through his eyes before a shutter shielded his emotions from her.

Emma cringed, David was not going to be happy if she got herself fired. She needed to salvage this situation...quickly.

Dragging her gaze away she let her eyes drop the carpeted floor in an act of submission. Emma knew from experience that men in power needed to feel that they were dominate in these situations.

"Sorry Sir," Emma all but growled before turning back to face the elevator doors. She felt the exact moment Killian Jones moved away from her and all but sighed in relief.

Emma counted silently in her head to keep her cool and had only reached 4 when the elevator doors opened at her floor. Emma shot out of the lift the same way a bullet shot out of a gun...fast and furious. Resisting the urge to look back, Emma straightened her spine, lifted her head and went looking for Regina Mills.

"You're late. Do not make a habit of it or you will be looking for a new job," Regina Mills ordered Emma as they walked into the office space.

Emma glanced around, trying to absorb every little detail about her new workplace. The area was wide and spacious with several desks assembled to allow for shared work. There was a small area with several photocopiers, fax machines and printers. What surprised Emma the most was the relaxed and welcoming aura that seemed to permeate the space. There were colourful flowers everywhere and a cosy little area with beautiful leather lounges and a fancy looking espresso machine.

_'No more stale and weak coffee,'_ Emma smiled to herself just thinking about the coffee at the Agency.

She made sure to note that there were several security cameras facing the entrances and filing areas.

"This is yours," Regina's curt tone reminded Emma that she actually had a job to do.

"You will need to have all of these dictation files typed up and redistributed to the appropriate offices before you take a break," Regina informed her before turning on her heel and leaving.

Emma threw her bag onto the floor haphazardly and flopped into her desk chair. Letting out a big groan, she wondered once more if she was in over her head.

"Don't let Regina get to you," A timid voice called out to her from the next desk. Emma glanced up and watched as small woman with a dark pixie haircut poked her head over.

"I like to think she has more bark than bite," she said as she gave Emma a large smile.

"I'm Mary Margaret," introducing herself before passing over a large blueberry muffin. "Welcome!"

Emma quickly pulled the paper down and took a large bite. She'd neglected breakfast and was starving. Halfway through her first mouthful she realised she still hadn't introduced herself.

"Emma,"

"Don't stress too much...It's your first day. Anything you need," Mary Margaret informed Emma before her head swiftly disappeared back to her own desk.

* * *

Emma was struggling. Listening to the recordings and then typing them up was a little harder than she had thought. She had been working for 2 solid hours and had only work through ¼ of the pile. She'd had to reign in her need to start snooping around and fixate on finishing this work. After her start to the morning, Emma knew that she needed to fit in and show her worth.

The intercom on her desk buzzed.

"Miss Swan?" the sugar sweet voice questioned.

"Yes."

"Your presence is required on the executive floor,"

Emma stood quickly and brushed all of the crumbs from her clothes. Straightening her skirt and blouse, she hoped she looked respectable.

The executive level was on the top floor of the building. Stepping out of the elevator Emma was instantly struck by the opulent reception. The sleek design and ridiculously expensive furniture was captivating and Emma had to re-focus.

"Emma Swan?" the saccharine voice from the intercom asked. Emma nodded and was immediately escorted down a long hallway. They passed through an exquisitely decorated outer office before stopping at a large oak door. The woman rapped twice on the wood and pulled open the door, holding it for Emma to walk through.

Killian Jones stood behind a large mahogany desk and Emma reeled back realising this was not who she expected to see. She had actually hoped to never see the CEO again during her investigation.

"Thank you Candy," Killian drawled and gave a fliratious wink.

Emma had to scoff at the woman's name and caught Killian looking at her with narrowed eyes.

"Sit down Swan," Killian commanded as he indicated for her to take either of the plush leather seats in front of his desk. Emma took a moment to glance around the office; any little piece of information could be handy.

Large glass windows framed the room and offered sensational views of the city. There was a clean whiteboard, a projection screen and several filing cabinets. There was also what appeared to be a stocked bar with several types of rum lining the shelves. It was the epitome of a successful CEO's office.

Sinking into the chair, Emma felt like a thunderstorm was looming ready to wash away any chances she had of getting information from Corsair's headquarters. It was her first day and she was about to get fired. Emma decided she could talk her way out of this.

"I am sorry for what happened in the elevator. It was not my place to comment..." She babbled, thinking only of getting her train back on the tracks after its earlier derailment.

"Stop!" Killian commanded with a small quirk of his lips.

"Nobody ever stands up to me like you did this morning..." Killian paused. "It was refreshing."

"Huh?" Emma stuttered in shock.

"Everybody is to bloody agreeable and it drives me insane. I need somebody who will tell it to me like it is. Do what I need them to do...No nonsense." He informed her passionately.

"What is it you want?" Emma queried suspiciously.

"I need a new assistant."

* * *

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

Emma just stared at Killian...dumbfounded. Being at a loss for words was something that never happened to her. In her line of work, if she wasn't quick on her feet then she would most likely already be dead.

"You're catching flies there Swan." Killian's voice broke through her daze and she snapped her mouth shut.

"You're serious?" Emma questioned sceptically. David had told her to get as much information and evidence as she could. Working directly for their main suspect would be seen as a hero move on her part.

"I don't say things I don't mean." Killian told her seriously before moving out from behind his desk. Emma's eyes followed his movements and he stopped right in front of her, perching on the edge of the table.

Emma knew the workload would be exponentially harder but David would have her head if she passed this up. This opportunity could lead to her closing the case months earlier than predicted!

"When do I start?"

She watched as pure arrogance seemed to ooze from Killian's pores. He had known that she wouldn't be able to resist a promotion.

Killian leant back and Emma tried to ignore the muscles that flexed underneath his shirt. He quickly grabbed a book off his desk and tossed it at her before hopping off his desk.

"My schedule." Killian tossed over his shoulder as he strode through his office door.

Emma was hot on his tail. He stopped in front of a desk filled with piles of paperwork.

"I need this all dealt with straight away." Killian narrowed his eyes and stared at Emma as if daring her to say something. Emma simply groaned 'I better get a raise after this,' as she dropped into the seat behind the desk. He smirked before going back into his office and shutting the door.

Glancing at the piles of paperwork one thing was clear, she was either going to sink or swim.

Emma picked up the phone and dialled the main reception.

"This is Emma Swan. Can you send someone up to the executive floor with all of my belongings?"

_30 minutes later_

Her office space looked like a hurricane had ripped right through ruthlessly. Emma was sitting on the floor amidst piles of sorted paperwork. She hadn't really been sure how to sort it but figured having her own system was probably not a bad thing. Emma had been using post-it notes to keep everything colour co-ordinated and also to write herself notes. So far nothing seemed out of the ordinary but most of the paperwork pertained to the cruise line portion of the business.

"Oh my gosh...Emma!" Mary Margaret's voice was a welcoming reprieve. She had Emma's belongings in her arms and the look of sympathy on her face made Emma smile.

"I think I have everything under control." She tried to sound confident as she picked up several of the piles and stood up.

"How?" Mary Margaret asked, indicating to the desk and all of the work.

"Apparently I am disagreeable." Emma shrugged. It was at that moment that the intercom buzzed.

"Coffee Swan." Killian Jones's voice echoed. Picking up the 'bible' as she had come to refer to it, Emma flicked through several pages before coming across how the boss liked his coffee. Mary Margaret could see how occupied Emma was and indicated that she was leaving.

"Lunch?" Emma questioned.

Mary Margaret nodded and with a small smile left Emma alone.

'Black.' Emma was grateful to read that Killian Jones had coffee the simple way.

Quickly preparing the coffee, Emma scooped up several mounds of correspondence and pushed open Killian's office door.

It was next to impossible to miss the striking figure sitting behind his desk. His eyes were glued to his computer screen and he raised one hand to wave Emma in. Killian's eyes were now glued to her and she watched as he brazenly appraised her. Emma felt an unwanted tightening in her stomach. His eyes wandered over her body before moving to her face and catching her eye. Emma maintained eye contact, not willing to be the first one to step down. She reached forward and placed his coffee on the desk before pushing it towards him.

Killian smirked and broke the eye contact. "I need today's mail."

Emma raised her eyebrows and dumped the pile she was holding onto the desk in front of him.

"I'm on top of everything,"

"I'm sure you are Swan," Killian responded cheekily before clearing his throat. "How is today looking?"

Emma was confused for a moment before realising he meant his schedule. She quickly reminded him of his appointments before asking about his phone calls.

"It's your discretion Swan. If it is important...put it through. Otherwise take a message,"

"I'm off to lunch, is there anything you need?" Emma asked him. Killian shook his head and started working again. Effectively dismissed she turned and left his office.

Lunch with Mary Margaret had been illuminating. She hadn't discovered anything relating to her case but she had learnt a lot more about the people she worked with including the big boss. Mary Margaret was quick to inform Emma about his nefarious ways with women. It was nothing that Emma hadn't already known.

Returning to the office Emma was glad she'd made a bond with someone; it would make her time here just that little bit easier. The phone began ringing as she sat at her desk, ignoring the still messy floor.

"Can I speak to Killian please," A feminine voice purred down the line.

"Can I ask who is calling?" Emma questioned the woman.

"Miranda Wilson."

Emma decided to use her discretion and veto the call, "I'm sorry Miss Wilson, Mr Jones is unavailable at the moment."

"Is this about the elevator this morning?" Miranda's voice screeched through the phone. Emma suddenly had a visual picture of a brunette woman in a tight dress.

It was at that moment the man in question decided to exit his office.

"I assure you that he is busy and this has nothing to do with the incident in elevator." Emma informed Miranda in a tone a little harsher than she had intended. Killian had stopped in front of her desk and was watching her. His intense gaze was unnerving and Emma pushed down any reaction she may have felt. She listened for several more moments before deciding to end this conversation

"I will let him know you called." Emma finally told Miranda and promptly hung the phone up.

Killian raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Miranda Wilson. Call her back!"

"Thank you Swan. I can see how deftly you dealt with that."

"Is she the flavour of the month?" Emma blurted out. Her lack of filter had gotten her into trouble on many occasions. She wasn't sure what response she was going to get.

Killian let out a large laugh and shrugged, "I guess you could call her that. Next time put her call through." With that last parting shot Killian left.

Glancing at the 'bible', Emma could see that he had an appointment across town. This was her first opportunity to snoop and get some valuable information.

An hour later and Emma was still pouring over financial data. She had started with tax records. Being the CEO's assistant had many benefits; the most important was that she could access nearly every secure file on the database. Killian had obviously called IT and had everything sorted as she had no problems accessing files. She had started with records dating back a year and had slowly been reading through. There was a lot of information to process. Anything she found remotely relevant she quickly printed and placed in a manila folder.

Emma hated to admit that Killian Jones was firmly on top of things, running an extremely tight ship. From what Emma could see all of the financial records adhered to regulatory standards. It was going to take her a while to work through the information.

Placing the manila folder in her bag, Emma packed up her things and switched her computer off. She had not seen Killian for the rest of the afternoon but made sure to write him a big sticky note reminding him to fix her up a car parking space. Placing it on his door where he wouldn't miss it.

Emma smiled to herself. It was like she enjoyed irking him. She turned around quickly and crashed into something solid. Hands reached out to hold her steady...burning her skin. Looking up her eyes met with those of brightest blue.

She was in trouble now.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

I am hoping you guys are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it - It's a bit of a slow burn and a bit left field but I hope I am still getting the characters across? Let me know what you think and any suggestions!

**Chapter 5**

Emma's palms found themselves resting against a toned chest as two rough hands cupped her elbows. She swallowed audibly as she gazed into Killian's eyes. Knowing she needed to say something, Emma tried to speak but her tongue felt heavy and no words would form.

Killian's tongue flicked out to lick his upper lip and Emma sucked in a sharp breath. His eyes became stormy and slowly began raking up and down her body. _'What is wrong with you?' _Emma questioned herself crossly. She was adept at removing herself from unwanted attention but in this instance she was finding it difficult.

Pushing her palms against his chest, she shoved Killian back. "If you've finished your inspection...I'm going home." Emma told him moodily. Annoyance at her herself for reacting to his brief touch festered inside of her. She was not going to let him use and then discard her the same way he seemed to do with all of his women.

Killian raised his hands into the air in a mock surrender and let her squeeze past. Emma held patted her bag to remind herself why she was here and strode off towards the elevators. Though Killian had not uttered a word she swore she could feel his eyes burning into her back until the elevator doors closed.

Emma needed to update her status. Following protocol she stopped by Lou's Diner and ordered a hot chocolate with cinnamon. Scribbling a quick note onto a napkin, Emma slid it into the manila folder and then threw a few folded bills onto the table.

Having received a secure phone call David had been thrilled to hear that Emma had been promoted. He could not sing her higher praises and admitted that his head had nearly exploded when he flicked through the documents she had copied off the Corsair's database. Emma had quickly informed her boss that there were sections of the database that she could not access and that she doubted any evidence would be in plain sight.

The final thing David told Emma was to keep Killian Jones close. She had scoffed and hung up the phone. That was the absolute last thing she was going to do.

_2 Weeks Later_

Emma banged her fist against the side of the printer. She had been trying to print out documents for an important meeting she had been organising in the boardroom for Killian. Emma didn't think she had been getting any better at her job but it must be enough to skim by as Killian wasn't one to keep dead weight around.

Pulling open the front of the machine, Emma reached in and began wiggling and prodding the different parts she could see.

"Need help love?"

Emma lifted her head up and her eyes rested on Killian Jones. He was resting smugly against the door frame, one of his strong legs crossed over the other and his arms folded against his chest.

"I've got it under control," Emma informed him tartly. Killian smirked and glanced down at his Rolex.

"Five minutes Swan." He informed her before pushing off and leaving her in peace.

_Ten minutes later_

The printer had a paper jam that had taken her a bit too long to rectify. Emma had never felt so frazzled. Facing drug cartels was easier than trying to prepare a boardroom for an executive meeting.

Emma raced down the hallway and barged through the board room doors without knocking. Killian was standing in front of half a dozen of the company's executives. At the abrupt noise the room became silent and all eyes turned towards her.

Killian stared at the hurricane that had just swept into his boardroom. She was a vision. Her blonde mane was pulled back from her face and he itched to let it out and run his fingers through the silky locks. Black ink marred her skin and she looked stressed out as she moved to pass out the documents she had been clutching tightly.

He enjoyed flirting with Emma and there had been several moments when he had felt an inexplicable tug towards her and had been caught up in the moment. He had no intention of letting it go any further. Killian made a mental note to call Miranda later; he needed to work off some of this tension.

Emma slumped into a chair at the end of the table and pulled out a notebook to take the important minutes of the meeting.

"You handled that well." A voice from her left whispered. Emma glanced across at the man and noticed dark hair and soft dark eyes.

"Neal Cassidy," The man introduced and Emma could finally place a face with a name. She was looking at Corsair Corporations general manager. This man had his finger on the pulse of all business operations. She may need to get closer to Neal in order to get her hands on some more information.

"Thanks," Emma beamed at him. She knew just how to use her femininity when she needed!

Two weeks and she had not uncovered anything suspicious. If anything illegal was going on than it was a lot more extensive than they had first thought. Emma had organised to have lunch with Neal Cassidy and see what kind of information she could get her hands on.

Emma's computer buzzed with a new email.

_Clear my schedule from Thursday to Saturday. Organise travel plans to Durban for 2._

Durban? Emma quickly brought up Google and entered the city into the search engine. It only took several moments to learn that Durban was in South Africa and that it had a massive shipping port.

Emma was still researching flights and hotels when Miranda Wilson sashayed into the room.

"Is he expecting you?" Emma questioned Miranda.

"Of course," Miranda smiled smugly. Emma didn't know what her problem was but she was always quite unpleasant when speaking with her.

Killian took that moment to exit his office. Miranda rushed over to him and threw her arms around his neck. His arms moved around to clasp behind her back and his head moved over her shoulder.

Emma watched and couldn't help but feel the green eyed monster bubble up inside of her. She pushed the feeling down. She didn't need this distraction. Glancing back at her computer screen to complete the bookings she felt a tingle on the back of her neck and swore she could feel eyes on her. Flicking her eyes up quickly she caught intense blue eyes staring at her. Miranda was kissing her way down Killian's neck but he seemed to be having no part of it, instead gazing at her. Emma narrowed her and shot him a dirty look.

Killian pushed Miranda back and then leant forward and whispered something into her ear. Her face lit up and she strutted out of the room. Killian moved in front of Emma's desk and waited for her to look up from her work.

"Have you ever been to Durban Swan?" he asked her before perching on the edge of her desk.

Emma was slightly confused, "I had to use Google."

Killian's brows furrowed for a moment before he let out a small laugh, "Have you organised 2 rooms?"

"2?" she questioned puzzled at the query.

"Yes. One for me and one for you!" He told her like it should have been obvious.

"Huh?"

"You are coming with me."

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

"That's not in my job description." Emma told Killian bluntly. If she could somehow worm her way of this trip then she could find time to snoop more.

Killian's eyes darkened and he leant forward into her space, "Something urgent has come up with one of my ships and I need to deal with it. You need to keep my schedule flowing and take situation sensitive notes."

She gave a huff and pointed at her computer screen, "What do you prefer?"

"Let's see what you come up with." He told her before pushing off her desk and leaving the office.

Booking 2 first class tickets to Durban and the presidential suite at the Oyster Box Hotel, Emma figured that he was rich enough to afford the best so why not take advantage of it.

She could have stuck it to him by booking cramped seats in economy and a shabby 2 star hotel but then she would also be suffering! 

* * *

Lunch with Neal Cassidy had been enlightening. Emma found that he was not only eager to share information about his work but also over share about his personal life. Neal was not only a good source of information but also an easy diversion. The tension between herself and Killian had become thick with innuendo and Emma needed to put a stop to it. Having him in her orbit every day made it hard to put any distance...not to mention that he was a notorious flirt. Things had never been easy for Emma and she had worked extremely hard to get what she had in life! Screwing it up by mixing business and pleasure was definitely not on the cards.

Neal had asked her out to dinner on Wednesday night and Emma hadn't taken much persuading. She had made him promise not to keep her too late as she had an early flight to Africa on Thursday morning. He was all too happy to agree.

* * *

Killian grabbed his jacket and slid it on as he left his office. He was not surprised to see that Emma was not at her desk, she had become quite adept at avoiding him this past week. He smiled as he passed her desk, Emma's work had been shaky at the start and she was determined to undermine his instructions at every turn. Being a ruthless and powerful man had meant that people bowed to his every whim...Not Emma Swan. Emma Swan was bloody determined to do things her own way and in her own time regardless of the way he liked things done.

Something about her made him want to spill all of his secrets and let her in further than anyone had for a long time. It was this vulnerability to her that had him hold his distance and keep Miranda closely by his side and in his bed.

Killian headed down to the waiting black Mercedes. He was planning on having a few drinks at dinner and didn't need to worry about how to get home.

"Home, Mr Jones?"

His driver, William Smee greeted him as he slid into the back seat.

"Yes, Smee. A quick stop and then out to '_Neverland_' for dinner." Killian informed his driver.

* * *

Emma had spent one solid hour trying to find something appropriate to wear. Her dinner with Neal Cassidy was tonight and she needed something that screamed 'sexy secretary' more than it screamed 'hardcore agent'. She had only purchased the necessary work clothes when she had gone on her 'pretty work clothes' shopping spree.

Deciding on a dress that was more 'hardcore secretary' than anything else was her final decision - A black sleeveless faux leather mini dress. It was simple but would hug her curves in all the right places. Emma had just the right chunky gold necklace to jazz it up and decided leaving her hair down would allow her to get ready faster.

Emma was meeting Neal at the restaurant – something she'd had to argue with him about because he had wanted to pick her up!

Pulling into a park, it was only a short walk to the restaurant. Emma stopped walking and gaped at the scene in front of her. There was a swarm of paparazzi crowding the entrance to 'Neverland' – a spectacularly enchanting restaurant that seemed to deserve its magical name. Emma hovered in the background for a moment, wondering if she had the right place.

"Emma," Neal's voice called out as he came up at her side.

"You sure know how to pull out all of the stops," she chided him with a small smile. Knowing how to play Neal was going to be half of her success in this assignment.

Emma let Neal grab her arm and guide her through the front doors of the restaurant. The paparazzi didn't even bat an eyelid as they made their way inside. _'Must be bigger fish to fry.'_

The Maitre D' smiled and led them to a small 2 seater table. As Neal ordered a bottle of champagne Emma took the opportunity to absorb the restaurant – she could never afford to come here regularly. 'Neverland' had a very whimsical feel to it without losing any of its elegance. There was beautiful antique furniture that was framed by a captivating 'starry' sky above the tables.

Conversation flowed rather stiltedly as Emma tried to get into the groove. She'd easily allowed Neal to order for her as she played up her 'lovey dovey' persona. It hadn't taken Emma long to figure out that Neal enjoyed taking control and acting the hero.

A few glasses of champagne later they were halfway through their appetiser when a commotion outside grabbed her attention. Flash after flash sparkled through the restaurant windows and Emma was curious as to who had acquired the paparazzi's attention.

Killian Jones and Miranda Wilson strode into the restaurant. Emma gaped as she took in Killian's black pinstriped vest and pants and crisp white shirt. He wore no jacket and it seemed to only enhance the rugged look he was trying to obtain. As if he could feel her eyes on him, Killian looked up and straight at her. His eyes seemed to flash as he took in the scene before him. It was only seconds later that his eyes locked with hers and she felt as if she would drown in his stare.

Neal reached over to grasp her hand and her eyes quickly fell from Killian's. Flicking quickly back up to where he was she didn't miss the shimmer of anger in his eyes. Killian blinked it away in a heartbeat and she wasn't so sure she had even seen it at all. Emma watched in slow motion as Killian ran his hands down Miranda's back and then let one rest on her bottom. She felt her stomach coil in disgust but swiftly told herself to snap out of it.

Emma managed to maintain conversation with Neal whilst subtly flicking her eyes over at Killian's table. She didn't think she'd managed to get any information out of Neal and if she had then she had retained none of it. Her attraction to Killian was starting to get in the way of her job...her life. She'd be damned if she let the prime suspect of her case mess with her head.

* * *

Killian had felt eyes on him the moment he had entered 'Neverland'. It took mere seconds for his gaze to mesh with hers. Emma Swan. She looked ethereal, a tight black dress and her blonde locks cascading over her shoulders - Hair that he itched to see flowing each day in the office. His eyes flicked to her companion and he felt his stomach clench in anger.

What was she doing with Neal Cassidy? He watched as his General Manager reached out and touched her hand. Anger rolled through him and quickly retaliated by essentially groping Miranda in front of the whole restaurant. He wasn't worried about being thrown out – He was Killian Jones. He had vowed to himself that he would never let anyone affect him like this again. It was one of the reasons he rotated his women so frequently. They all knew the score and it allowed him to keep his distance.

He'd have to pull some of that famous Jones resilience and hope it lasted the entire trip to Durban.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you for all of the kind messages. I have found that writing OUAT characters are quite hard + having them in an A/U... Thank you to all of you that are following this or have favourited it – I must be doing something right :-)

* * *

Killian waited until the drive home to pull out his phone. Miranda was all over him, her hands inside his shirt and her lips all over his neck. Leaning off to the side he shot a quick text message off to Emma.

_'Smee will pick you up 7am.'_

It took only moments for a reply to flash on the screen.

_'Not necessary.'_

Killian couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Emma Swan was one stubborn female.

'_I insist Swan.'_

This time the reply was delayed, as if she were weighing up her options.

'_Okay. Will you be accompanying me to the airport?'_

Killian stiffened at the text message. Was she afraid to be alone with him? Feeling his withdrawal Miranda pulled back and pouted at him. "What are you doing Killi?"

He hated the nickname but plastered on a smile for her benefit.

"Nothing! Just tying up some loose ends at work."

A seductive gleam entered Miranda's eyes and Killian couldn't help but compare them to Emma's bright green ones. He quickly typed back a curt, '_No,' _to Emma and deposited his phone back into his pocket. He would enjoy the rest of this night before the long and tiring flight in the morning.

* * *

Emma felt relaxed as she strode into the airport. Everything seemed to be falling into place. David was thrilled at her progress – the fact that she seemed to not only be gaining Killian's trust but also that she was roping Neal Cassidy in.

Smee had picked her up in a beautiful Mercedes and she had spent the half hour ride to the airport chatting with Killian's chauffeur. William Smee was charming and full of information but anything that pertained to Killian Jones and his private life seemed to be a no-no.

Emma stopped trying to pry information from the driver and instead decided to sink into the plush leather seats and enjoy the ride. Things were organised and for the first time since she had started this 'job' the anxiousness concerning her performance had vanished.

Checking in was a breeze and Emma soon found herself heading for the first class lounge. She was used to travelling economy and never had the opportunity to enter these specialty facilities. The lounge had spectacular views of the tar-mac and beautiful furniture was strategically placed.

"May I help you ma'am?" The concierge questioned her with a smile.

"I am looking for Killian Jones."

Emma watched the woman's eyes light up, "He is at the bar."

_'Of course he is,'_ Emma muttered to herself as she took the escalator up to the next level. Vertical gardens filled the space; the flowers emitting a wonderful fragrance that made everything seem less sterile. There were many people in the first class lounge but it only took one cursory glance for Emma to spot him.

* * *

Her eyes were drawn to him instantly - lounging against the side of the bar and dressed much more casually than she had ever seen him. Emma blinked really hard several times, not trusting her eyes. Killian was wearing jeans and a deep blue business shirt that emphasised his eyes. What capped it all off was the several buttons he had flicked open and the peaks of dark chest hair that were showing.

He was sipping a small tumbler of amber liquid - Emma knew he had a penchant for rum but it was still early in the morning. She preferred her drinks after a long hard slog at the office.

"Swan," his accented voice greeted her.

"Do you always start every morning off with a bang?" Emma questioned coquettishly.

His instant smirk alerted her to the double entendre of her words and she winced.

"Depends which type of bang you are referring to, love." His response caused her cheeks to redden so she rolled her eyes at him to draw his attention. Killian let out a small laugh and pulled out the stool next to where he was standing. Neither of them spoke and somehow it wasn't awkward but comforting - knowing that they needn't say anything to the other.

Emma was aware that she had a whole long weekend in which Killian would be her main source of company. David had been urging her to get closer to the CEO but that would involve letting go of her own secrets - something she wasn't sure she wanted to do.

It was one of her undercover rules - always keep the truth close to the lie. If she could keep her cover story as close as possible to her actual life then it was easier for her to keep track of everything – she couldn't get caught in a lie. Killian was a smart guy if he even cottoned on to her lying about something, her whole cover could be in jeopardy and things did not need to start unravelling. Emma knew that he had a rolodex full of private investigators and security experts - the name of the game she supposed. Emma was going to have to decide what to disclose to Killian...but either way she felt she was going to tumble down the rabbit's hole quickly.

* * *

"You're catching flies Swan," Killian's voice came from behind. Emma could hear the smile in his voice and turned her head to glare at him before promptly shutting her mouth.

First class was a whole new experience – more like a whole other world. They each had their own private compartments filled with little luxuries that Emma didn't even know she had needed until now. Lounging back in her large leather seat, she dined on gourmet food and sipped Dom Perignon champagne. The other half definitely knew how to live.

This was Emma's first glance into Killian's world outside of the office. He had not seemed affected by the opulent compartments, simply sitting and pulling out a newspaper to peruse. The disparity between their two living conditions could not be any more apparent.

* * *

Emma had organised for a driver to pick them up from King Shaka International Airport in Durban. She may not be the best at paperwork but she was one hell of an organiser when it came to being out in the field. The porters took care of their luggage and they slid into opposites sides of the car.

The car travelled north up the M4 motorway towards Umhlanga. It was a little out of the way but the motorway meant easy access to the city – Killian did say he liked the best.

Emma risked a glance at Killian and saw that he was staring aimlessly out of the window. Killian had been rather subdued throughout the flight and though she had tried to initiate conversation, he had been reluctant to chat. Emma had seen several sides to her 'boss' but she had yet to encounter this side. She let him be for the rest of the flight and hoped he perked up when they arrived – enough was enough.

"Are you going to tell me why you are sulking?" Emma questioned slowly.

Killian's brows furrowed and he stared straight into her soul. "I don't like to discuss it."

The only thing that had changed with him was their location, _was it something about Durban?_

"What happened in Durban?" she asked softy. Talking things through wasn't something she was used too but she'd seen it work before.

"Swan..." his tone was telling her to back off but when did she ever back down? If she wanted him to open up maybe she needed to offer him something in return.

"I know what it's like to keep things bottled up inside...It builds and festers until spills out everywhere." She whispered.

"Maybe sharing..." Emma trailed off with a small shrug.

Killian looked like he was struggling with something and Emma tried to put her finger on it – Guilt? Anger? Remorse?

He took a large breath, "My brother died in Durban,"

To Be Continued.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I hope you are all still enjoying this? I am enjoying writing it and hope the story isn't too slow?

* * *

Brother?

Emma was stunned. She had read Killian Jones' background several times – Granted it had been limited but it had not mentioned a brother.

"No need to look shocked Swan," Killian told her softly.

"I'm stunned. I didn't know you had a brother." Emma told him honestly.

Killian gave a small tight lipped smile.

"An older brother! Half brother if you want to get technical."

_Half brother_

Emma's thoughts were racing, there was so much more to Killian Jones than what he presented to the public. Was the carefree rich playboy a facade he used to keep people from getting close to him? Emma would have found it funny if she didn't do the same thing – the tough shell she presented was a wall she had created from years of being rejected.

"My father was less than discrete in his younger days..." Killian paused and seemed to hesitate. Emma knew that his father had been promiscuous without a care to who knew. She reached a hand out and rubbed it on his forearm – ignoring the tingles shooting through her hand.

Her touch seemed to spur him on a little, "Liam worked for Corsair's aboard a shipping vessel. There was an accident...He died." Killian rushed to the end. Emma felt that he was leaving out some of the most crucial details.

Leaning in towards him, she whispered, "And?"

Killian's eyes shimmered, his tongue darting out wet his lips.

"The bastard...I didn't know..." He wasn't making much sense but Emma knew that for Killian to share any of this was difficult. Emma watched the emotions play out on his usual arrogant face and she swayed forward a little bit more. Her interest in his brother was quickly fading into the background. Instead her eyes locked with his and her stomach clenched with need. His breath was fanning her face and...Suddenly bright light was streaming into her eyes.

Emma pulled back swiftly, realising the light was in fact the car door being opened. She had been so lost in the moment she hadn't even realised they had stopped.

"Mr Jones, Welcome to the Oyster Box Hotel."

* * *

Emma had booked the Presidential Suite. It was the most expensive the hotel had to offer so she had snapped it up. Killian had requested _'2 rooms'_ but had taken it all in his stride and had even murmured a quick thank you as they had been whisked to the private suite.

Emma could only call it _'over the top'_ as they were led inside. Spanning an impressive 2 levels the suite comprised of 2 bedrooms, his and hers bathrooms and views of the ocean that were simply breathtaking. Emma did feel slightly guilty for booking such an opulent room but what else would a rich CEO stay in? This fit the stereo type...right?

The suite was decorated in beautiful cream colours and all of the furniture looked to be boutique. Emma dumped her handbag on the floor and took off for a look.

Killian watched Emma flitter through the suite like a bird that had just been released from captivity. If he was honest he was glad for the little bit of space. He tipped the concierge and walked out onto the terrace. Killian had to admit that though he was no stranger to luxurious hotels, his Swan had outdone herself on this one. The terrace was filled with beautiful plants and candles and had direct views of the lighthouse and ocean. He loved to stay by the ocean; it was what his life revolved around and what he loved the most.

Killian felt eyes watching him and turned to stare up at the second floor. Emma stood framed by a large window...watching him. Her eyes felt like they were burning holes through his clothes and he moved closer to the terrace doors to get out of her sight. He was not usually a coward but the scene in the car had thrown him. Being in Durban always made him think of Liam and missed opportunities but never once had he felt the need to share his past. Emma's prompting in the car had formed a crack in his defence that he needed to quickly seal. He wasn't sure if he had made much sense or given her too much information but if had learnt anything about Emma Swan it was that she would keep prodding until she got the answers she wanted.

Killian was grateful that the valet had chosen that moment to open the doors. He was sure that moments later he would have had his tongue in Emma's mouth and his hands on her body. His reaction to her was unlike anything he had ever felt before and it scared him. Miranda wasn't around to help him relieve any tension and it seemed that he would be hitting the gym quite hard during their stay.

* * *

The bathroom blew Emma away! The bath was made of solid marble and sat in the middle of the room next to a beautiful glass window. She would definitely be making use of this before they left - the champagne next to it certainly wouldn't go astray either.

Emma had chosen the smaller of the 2 rooms. Killian was entitled to the master bedroom which was a complete overkill, with a king size bed and small sitting room. Emma had caught a glimpse of Killian as she had been gazing at the Indian Ocean. He had opened up to her in the car even though half of what he had said didn't make complete sense. She wanted to barge on out to the terrace and demand he give her answers but she knew he was as closed off as she was.

Maybe if she offered up some of her own battered past he would open up?

Emma wasn't sure if she wanted to learn more about the 'real' Killian. The _moment_ they'd had in the car had been a lapse in her judgment, something she was not willing to repeat no matter how much he seemed to lure her in.

Muffled voices downstairs alerted Emma to the fact that they were not alone in the suite. Slowly making her way down the stairs she eyed the newcomer at the door with curiosity. The man was slightly shorter than Killian, with a solid physique and short brown hair. He had a similar accent to Killian and Emma observed the two men spoke with familiarity.

She approached the men and waited for an introduction. The stranger's eyes shifted from Killian to scrutinize her, trailing from her head to her toe and lingering on her chest. A subtle cough from Killian was enough to grab the man's attention. His back straightened immediately and he muttered a quick apology.

Emma could feel Killian's orbs burning into her and she raised her eyebrows as if to urge him to reveal the strangers identity.

"Swan, this is Robin." He informed her, "Robin is..."

"Your head of security," Emma interrupted as the dots finally connected in her head. Robin gave a curt nod and resumed his rigid stance. She knew who Robin was but had never had the opportunity to meet the security expert. No doubt they would get along like a house on fire if she had the chance to reveal all of her security knowledge. Killian's security team was the best...they were efficient, constant and most importantly invisible.

"That will be all for now." Killian dismissed Robin who promptly left the suite. Emma watched as Killian approached the bar and pulled out two tumblers. He withheld the ice and proceeded to pour rum straight into the glasses. He grabbed his own and headed out between 2 doors facing the ocean, without uttering a single word.

It wasn't until she head the click of the doors that Emma realised she had not moved an inch. She wasn't sure if she was meant to follow? Was the drink an invitation? A courtesy? Emma found that reading Killian was difficult as he was a man of few words, preferring to keep things close to the chest. Yes he was a persistent flirt but the man that showed up at functions was not the same man she saw in the office every day. He had opened up to her in the car and though she was confused by most of what he had said, she wasn't one to shy away from asking him straight up.

Deciding to take the bull by the horns she scooped up her glass and followed him outside.

To Be Continued.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thanks to all the people that take the time to review or follow/favourite!

* * *

The light was fading outside but the ambience of the hotel was still breathtaking. Killian was lounging on a small terrace that faced a lap pool overlooking the ocean. His eyes were shut and his drink rested on a rounded side table. Emma moved to the seat opposite him and silently sat, her questions remaining unspoken. Her hands nervously fingered her glass before she took a big swig.

"Out with it," Killian's voice permeated the silence but he still hadn't opened his eyes. Emma found it unnerving that he could read her so easily and with his bloody eyes closed.

"What happened?" It was a simple question to ask but the meaning behind it was so much more. She was asking him to divulge things that weren't even officially on record.

Killian's eyes cracked open and he sat up gracefully before quickly downing the rest of his drink, wincing slightly at the burning sensation.

"Corsair's was not always the crown jewel of shipping companies. My father was more interested in the bottom line and sleeping around than he was in safety or maintenance." Killian's words were bitter and Emma could tell that there was no love lost between father and son.

"When I was 15 he sent me to 'learn' about the way things were done. I worked my way around the shipping fleet, learning all of the various jobs. I loved being out at sea but I did struggle to begin with!"

Emma could hear the passion in Killian's voice but his eyes were stormy, "I befriended a slightly older boy who took me under his wing and showed me the ropes."

"Liam." Emma deduced using the information he had also given her in the car.

Killian nodded, "My father got wind of our comradery and promptly shipped Liam off to the Middle East/Africa trading routes. I was furious and refused to have anything to do with him."

Emma frowned, unsure of the significance. Why would he separate the brothers? Killian noted her silence and shuffled forward on his chair, closer to her.

"You're smart Swan...I'm sure you'll put two and two together." He swung himself up and strode back inside but not before throwing over his shoulder, "Early start tomorrow."

Emma sat outside staring at the ocean; Killian had been opening up to her before suddenly deciding to retreat. Maybe he was playing games with her? All she knew was that she was still missing parts of the puzzle.

* * *

The car flew down the freeway and into the city of Durban. Killian had been quick to give her directions this morning before becoming noticeably quiet the entire drive. Emma took the chance to take in the scenery and was pleasantly surprised by what Durban appeared to offer.

The car slowed as they approached 'The Golden Mile', Durban's most famous stretch of beach front. In some ways it reminded Emma of Los Angeles and its beautiful sunny weather and surfing beaches.

It wasn't long before the car stopped at a set of security gates. Killian lowered his window and passed security tags to the guard. He checked his clipboard and then proceeded to wave the car through. Emma had spent many a case either at docks or shipping yards, but each one was different and it was important to note all of the features.

The car crossed several railway tracks and passed long lines of containers before reaching a building emblazoned with the Corsair Corporations logo. There were security guards posted not only at the doors but patrolling the areas around the building. Killian punched in a series of numbers and the outer doors to the building opened.

Emma followed closely behind Killian, noting that Robin and 2 other thickset men trailed behind. Killian greeted each of the staff he encountered with a smile and brief hello – Emma was a tad put out because he had been less than friendly with her this morning.

'_Focus_.' She reminded herself sternly. Access to records was her primary goal today and she would not let insignificant things derail her.

Killian swiped his security tag into a slot beside a sturdy metal door. The light blinked green and he held the door open, ushering her to enter before him. Emma found herself standing in a large record room – a mixture of rustic filing cabinets and blinking computer mainframes. She had hit the pay dirt, if only she could get the chance to rifle through the documents she may find something that would point her in the right direction or implicate the culprit.

"You wanna fill me in on what's going on?" Emma finally broke the silence that had been suffocating them for hours.

"This needs to stay strictly between us." Killian warned her before moving over to a large computer screen mounted on the wall. He proceeded to bring up the schematics for what appeared to be a large cargo vessel.

"This is the 'Jewel of the Realm'; it is one of my biggest container vessels. It seems to have been the victim of engine sabotage." Killian told her as he zoomed in on one of the areas of the ship.

"Sabotage is a big call to make," Emma stated, peering closer at the schematics.

Killian gave a smile as if enjoying her interest "To most people it would appear to be a small and innocent engine fire in one of the diesel generators."

"And to you?" Emma prodded him, extremely interested in this new information. Could this be somehow related to her own case?

"The fire caused limited damage but was enough to set the crew into their Emergency plan."

"Emergency Plan." Emma questioned.

"Each of my ships that travel the Africa route has strict security measures for when there is an emergency. For engine shutdowns they must retreat to a specially retrofitted safe room where they can monitor the situation and move from there." Killian finished explaining to Emma.

"You think someone wanted the crew out of the way." Emma furrowed her brows in concentration.

Killian threw his hands into the air in frustration, "I don't think Swan...I know!"

"The fire started because some simple screws were loosened."

"What could they have possibly wanted?" Emma asked Killian curiously.

"The cargo is left unattended during these situations. I would rather lose cargo then crew." Emma could hear the conviction in Killian's tone and started to doubt that this man could be responsible for shipping weapons that could maim or kill others.

"Was anything missing?" Emma enquired, moving to the touch screen to see if she could bring up the manifests. The computer was not co-operating and she muttered several choice words under her breathe before slapping her hand against the screen.

"Here," A hand reached out and brushed over her shoulder to touch the screen. A shudder ripped through her and she turned her head to look behind her. Killian's face was right behind her and his warm breath fanned her face. She ignored the dilating of his pupils and turned back to the screen.

He brought the manifests up onto the screen for her to peruse. Emma was finding it difficult to concentrate on them as she could feel the heat from Killian's body behind her. She found herself swaying backwards slightly until she swore she could feel him.

They remained in silence for several minutes, neither moving. It was only when there was a discrete knock on the door that Killian took a step back and cleared his throat.

He awkwardly pointed to the door, "That's Robin. We are going to inspect the Jewel for ourselves."

"I need you to stay here and work through the manifests. If you need to go back through past manifests they are all on these mainframes." Killian told her. Emma gave him a large smile; there would be no need to rummage through the files illicitly. He had essentially given her carte blanche to look through the files.

Killian gave her a quick nod and left Emma to get to work.

* * *

3 coffees, 2 sandwiches and a pastry later; Emma felt that she was making headway. She had been cross checking previous manifests for the 'Jewel of the Realm' dating back at least 6 months. She reviewed the loading, on board and then the arrival documents to see if they all matched. So far the only consistent discrepancy was some fudging on the arrival documents for several different technology companies. Someone had tried really hard to cover the fact that the cargo was shipping with more goods than it was arriving with.

David would be elated with her breakthrough; there may be something behind his claims.

Emma clicked print on the relevant documents. She would need to show Killian what she had found. Quickly making her way out of the secure room she found it was quite noisy in the main part of the building but it didn't take long for her to find the printing room.

Emma stood and watched as the paper was spat from the printer, her brain spinning on several pieces of information. More doubt about Killian's guilt was seeping into her brain. The more she got to know him and his past the more clouded her judgment was becoming. Would a guilty man have her research his crime?

Emma was still thinking about Killian when she heard the door swing open. Before she even had a chance to turn around, something heavy hit her head and her world went black.

To Be Continued


	10. Chapter 10

It was the smell that hit her first, a strong mix of melted paint and plastics. It was the pain in the back of her head that hit her next, a throbbing ache that radiated through her skull and down her neck. Emma cracked her eyes open slowly and found her vision was blurred; she blinked several times to get some focus.

'What happened?' She asked herself, had someone knocked her out? had they lit the building on fire?

A thick and heavy smoke filled the room and flames licked at the walls. She was lying on her side on the hard floor, the heat from the flames teasing her feet. Emma rolled onto her stomach and started pulling herself towards the door. The smoke was unpleasant and she tried to minimise the amount of air she was breathing in as she pulled her shirt over her nose.

The sharp pain in her head was increasing and Emma knew from experience that any moment now she would lose consciousness again. The hallway was nearly in her reach so she pushed her body forward with as much strength as she could muster.

Emma could hear voices calling out and tried to respond, her mouth was too dry and a weak murmur was all she could get out. She was so tired and her eyelids felt so heavy. The last thing she could make out before her eyes closed was the silhouette of dark shoes.

* * *

Killian hopped out of the small jeep they used to get around the docks stared up at his crowning glory.

The 'Jewel of the Realm'.

It had been the final ship that Liam had served upon. When Killian had taken over the company his first instinct was to scrap the ship, it was old and served as a bitter reminder of all that he had lost. Instead a blunt conversation with Robin at a seedy bar had not only left him with a black eye but also with a new perspective. He had sunk millions of dollars into the ship and retrofitted the 'Jewel' so it had every modern convenience available. There was no need for what happened to Liam to happen to anyone else that worked for Corsair's.

"Aren't you glad I gave you that right hook?" A smug voice questioned from behind him.

Killian nodded slightly before retorting, "Aren't you glad I didn't fire you?"

Robin just laughed and moved to stand beside his boss, "Shall we?"

The men spent several hours pouring over every inch of the vessel they could lay their hands on. They had started with the engine room and had discovered that Killian was right with his accusations, the fire had started because several key screws had been loosened after the maintenance crew had been through. They had yet to discover the reason for the sabotage but every key point in the Emergency Plan had been followed to a tee. The cargo had been left unattended!

Killian stepped out onto the upper deck and breathed in the salty air. He felt like he was chasing his own tail, all of his leads seemed to hit dead ends.

"Is that smoke?" Robin's voice questioned as he joined him out on the deck. Killian's eyes flicked up and he gazed out at the shipping yard. The dark smoke was billowing into the sky.

"Is that?" Robin asked quietly. Ice filled Killian's veins as he recognized the building on fire as his offices.

"Emma," he whispered anxiously. Before Robin knew what was happening Killian was heading below deck and off the 'Jewel'.

Killian felt the adrenaline coursing through his veins as he dashed towards his Jeep. Robin had been hot on his heels and Killian cursed the seconds he would be delayed waiting for his security officer. All he could think about was his blonde headed spitfire and hoped she wasn't daft enough to play fire-fighter.

The drive back was so fast that Robin thought Killian had missed his calling in life. Killian's hands were white from the iron grip he'd had on the Jeep's steering wheel and Robin could see the tension arching through his friends body.

The Jeep squealed into the car park and was barely stopped before Killian was jumping out of the side. His eyes found the evacuation point and darted quickly from person to person, systematically ruling them out.

"Where is she?" Killian muttered over and over again as his eyes traversed the crowd.

"Do you see her?" he questioned Robin who stood to his left. The sharp shake of his head was enough to send Killian hurtling towards the flaming building. His heart was pounding out of control as pushed inside.

"Emma?" He called out as raced down the corridors. The heat was causing sweat to form on his forehead and the smoke was stinging his eyes but he pushed on. Killian reached the server room and swiped his card, the light remained red. He swiped it several more times with no better luck. Killian lashed out and kicked the door with a resounding bang. Why wasn't he wet? Was the sprinkler system not working?

"Emma?" He called out hoarsely. He felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly spun around.

"We need to leave now." Robin had followed Killian into the blaze and knew that they needed to get out quickly with or without Emma Swan.

Killian opened her mouth to reject Robin's request when he heard a faint voice. He quickly moved down the hall, checking each of the rooms. He moved to the printing room door and glanced inside, what he saw squeezed the remaining air straight out of his lungs. Emma was crawling towards the door, blood matted her blonde mane.

He swiftly moved to stand in front of her, her head slumped down and he realised she was now unconscious. He scooped her up into his arms and made his way towards the nearest exit. He turned and used his backside to push open the emergency door. Light spilled in and the smoke swiftly escaped through the exit. Killian gulped in some much needed fresh air and staggered away from the building. Hands reached out to take Emma and he pulled her closer.

"Let me help," Robin urged him.

"I've got it, mate." He replied croakily, his throat rough from all the smoke he had inhaled.

He'd gotten her out and he wasn't letting go.

* * *

Emma moaned and tried to sit up but a hand restricted her movements.

"Please remain still, Miss Swan." A friendly voice instructed. Emma opened her eyes slowly and was surprised to see the back of an ambulance. She reached up and pulled off the mask covering her nose and mouth. Her head still hurt like a bitch but the pain was much more manageable.

"What happened?" Emma questioned the paramedic hoarsely. The EMT filled her in on all of her injuries – the most severe being 2 stitches in the back of her head.

"Mr Jones pulled you out of the burning building." The paramedic swooned, "Isn't that just so heroic?"

Emma rolled her eyes and pushed herself up onto her elbows, "Where is Mr Jones?"

The paramedic smiled and indicated an Ambulance parked across from the one she was currently in. Killian also had a mask on his face and Emma could see the dirt that stained not only his clothes but the skin on his face as well. As if he felt her gaze, his eyes met hers and the intensity in his stare scared her. Killian was up and out of the Ambulance in a heartbeat, Emma could see that he was ignoring medical advice and practically shoving Robin out of the way.

"Swan," he breathed when he finally reached her side.

"Thank you," Emma whispered, "I wouldn't..." she shuddered to even think about what might have happened had he not found her. She'd had several near death experiences in the past but none had rattled her as much as this. Someone had wanted her to die in that fire.

Killian reached out a hand and grasped her chin; he tilted her head away from him and gazed at the back of her head. Emma trembled at the growl that was ripped from his throat when he saw the wound on the back of her head. The blood was matted through her hair but it was much worse than it seemed. Head wounds always bled a bit more.

"What happened?" he questioned her softly. Emma shook her head almost imperceptibly but it was enough that Killian gave a curt nod. Now was not the time or the place to be discussing 'what really happened'.

"2 stitches! I'll be better in no time!" Emma tried to sound cheery.

* * *

The car ride back to hotel was fraught with tension. Neither Killian nor Emma tried to make light conversation and the pungent smell of smoke was a constant reminder of what nearly happened.

Emma had been covertly watching him during the drive, his anger was palpable and he kept scrunching his hand into a fist. She just wanted to reach out and reassure him that she was okay...that everything would be okay.

Killian had also been watching her, albeit not covertly. His stares were blatant and had her wriggling in her seat.

The ride up the lift in the hotel was one of the longest in her life. All she wanted was a shower and a good night's sleep but she doubted with all of these unresolved issues that she'd get any sleep. The tension had grown since the car and Emma only had to take one look at Killian to see his stormy eyes and tight lipped face.

Emma strode out of the elevator and Killian stalked after her. He reached around her and buzzed them into the room. She walked into the entrance area and paused, her back still facing Killian.

"I'm gonna go for a..." she never finished her sentence because Killian was spinning her around and pinning her to the wall. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breathe against her cheek. The warm air teased all of the hairs on her neck, sending goose bumps to prickle her skin.

"You are playing with fire, Swan" Killian whispered huskily. The irony of his words was not lost on Emma and she let her head fall back against the wall.

His lips parted and she watched as they moved to cover hers.

This could be a problem.

To Be Continued


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I am amazed by the reponse to this story! Thankyou. As a reward...A quick update!

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

His lips were demanding against hers and Emma felt an unwanted moan escape her lips. The small noise urged Killian to push closer until his entire body was rubbing against hers. The friction sent delicious tingles spiralling throughout her entire body.

Emma felt his tongue seek entrance into her mouth and she slanted her head to give him better access. Her hands went around his neck and pulled him closer, his nose bumping hers and his 5 o'clock shadow grazing her skin.

Killian's mouth was possessive and his hands roamed her sides until they reached her backside, pulling their lower bodies even impossibly closer. He moaned into her mouth and drew back slightly to take in some much needed air.

Emma was panting and sighed when he began attacking her neck. She arched her head back to give him better access and he nipped all of the skin that he could.

Emma was just as hungry and moved her hands to the buttons on his shirt. She popped a couple open and slipped her hands inside, caressing the hair matted on his muscular chest. He growled against her throat before taking possession of her mouth again.

His lips were relentless and Emma could feel the chemistry crackling between them, just waiting to explode. Emma clung to Killian, torn between the feelings detonating between them or common sense. She knew that she could easily end up in his bed but then what? She was deceiving him, investigating him...and then there was Miranda and his history of moving from one woman to the next.

Emma froze and tried to pull away, pushing her hands against Killian's chest. He had his hands down the back of her pants, stroking the soft skin and his lips were touching whatever skin he could access. She groaned his name and felt herself begin to fall back under his spell.

"I can't," Emma murmured huskily, pushing at his chest again. Killian pulled back and looked at her, his blue eyes clouded with lust and something else she just couldn't put a finger on. Killian furrowed his brows in confusion, he hadn't intended to maul her but when she had met him move for move...well he thought it was mutual.

He took an unsteady step backwards and risked a glance at Emma. Her hair was tousled, her lips were swollen and she had little red marks marring her porcelain skin.

Killian felt the heat flaring up between them again and his fingers went to his lips as if in shock, the chemistry between them was maddening. He felt himself swaying back towards the blonde bombshell in front of him.

"Miranda," Emma whispered and Killian felt as if she had doused him with cold water. She watched as he stiffened, his hands tightening into fists. Killian turned quickly and stalked out of the entrance foyer.

Emma let him go and felt herself slide slowly down the wall, her bottom hitting the floor with a small thud.

How had she let things get so far out of control?

Emma had a gut feeling that he wasn't the one she should be investigating. There were bigger things in play and she was just convoluting her judgment by getting close to Killian.

Emma knew she was smart to nip this 'attraction' in the bud quickly. She didn't need another person in her life to leave her...and Killian was as unreliable as they came, always with a different woman.

Emma just couldn't let someone like that past her walls...Though something told her that it may already be too late.

* * *

Killian stomped into his room like a caged bear. He pulled his clothes off and stepped into the shower, the cold water pulsing against his skin. The dirt and grime from the fire washing off his skin with ease.

This day had been filled with one dramatic event after another. The fire and then the anxiousness over finding Emma so vulnerable had really done a number on his head. It was as if all logical reasoning had flown out the window.

He'd been itching to touch her, to make sure that she was okay. Killian had felt the friction between them in the car ride and before he'd known what he was doing; his lips had been on hers.

Killian leant back against the shower wall and banged his head repeatedly against the tiles. He'd divulged things to Emma Swan that he'd never told another soul. The blasted woman had gotten so far under his skin, it wasn't healthy and he needed to rectify it straight away.

Maybe he'd been too long without sex? Miranda would be his first visit when they returned.

* * *

"Can we talk about what happened?" Emma questioned quietly, referring to what had happened before the 'kissing incident'.

"What is there to talk about?" Killian shrugged nonchalantly, "It was 2 people affirming life, nothing more."

Emma ignored his dig, "You were right. There are problems with the manifests and cargo."

Killian's eyes shot to hers, the surprise evident on his face. Emma realised that he hadn't expected to be right or he just didn't want to be right

"I found evidence of several technology companies consistently arriving with less cargo than they started with." She told him, pulling out 2 painkillers from her pocket and pouring herself a small glass of water. She quickly swallowed the pills.

"The evidence..." Emma trailed off before glancing at Killian Who hadn't taken his eyes off her.

A thunderous look clouded his face, "Damn the bloody evidence Swan. Someone tried to kill you."

Emma started to shake her head, "I don't..."

"They conked you over the head..." Killian cut her off abruptly. "Then left you for dead,"

Emma acknowledged his deductions with a small nod; of course the thought had crossed her mind. What Killian was unaware of was that she was a highly trained Agent.

'_A highly trained agent that nearly got killed.' _she reminded herself grimly.

"Robin will be assigning someone to shadow you 24/7!" Killian informed her. Emma opened her mouth to argue with him but he stopped her with a small flick of his hand.

"Don't." Killian growled, "I won't fight you on this. We do this my way."

"About earlier..." Emma paused, "That cannot happen again."

All of the anger washed out of Killian at the change of topic and a cheeky smirk covered his face.

"A one time thing?" Killian asked her and she gave a small nod.

"As you wish."

* * *

Killian had Emma arrange for the return flight to be altered to the following morning. His reasoning was that there was nothing more to gain from being here and he felt that he could protect her better on 'home turf.'

Emma had felt tingles shudder through her when she witnessed Killian's protective side emerge. 'Get a grip Swan!'

Whilst making the arrangement she sent a secure message to David. The message overlooked the fire but urged him to look into several of the technology companies. Emma suspected that they were just shell corporations and there was a bigger company behind the trafficking.

* * *

Killian had been true to his word and had 2 security men trail her every move. From the moment she had stepped off the plane she had been shadowed. He had told her that he would be permantely assigning someone to her when they passed all of his and Robin's screenings.

Killian had also beefed up the security at work which Emma felt was a little over kill but whatever helped him sleep at night! He had gratefully given her the rest of the weekend off to recuperate.

It was her first day back in the office and she'd been slammed. Monday mornings were always hectic but add this to catching up on a few days work and it was incredibly time consuming. Killian had been particularly quiet with his demands and Emma guessed he was keeping his distance.

She was busy finishing up some reports when her intercom buzzed, "Send my 2 o'clock in when they arrive."

Emma didn't have to wait long for his guest to sashay into the office, "Is he ready?"

Her eyes shot up to meet those of Miranda Wilson's. Words failed her and she had to clear her throat awkwardly, "You can go straight in."

The giggling and cooing from behind Killian's closed door was instant. Emma felt short stabs of pain in her stomach.

_'What did you expect?'_ She asked herself crossly. '_They don't call him a playboy for nothing!'_

* * *

To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry for delay in updating. Easter just gets crazy!

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Killian had been pacing his office all day; he doubted he'd gotten any work completed. He'd intentionally cooped himself in his office, in an attempt at distancing himself from Emma.

So far it hadn't been working; his thoughts were still filled with the blonde beauty sitting right outside of his office. Killian had called Miranda the moment he had stepped into his penthouse after they had returned from Durban, he'd needed to relieve the pent up sexual tension that had been simmering since his aborted tryst with Emma. He needed to reassure himself that his Swan's lure could be overcome and stamped out.

His arrangement with Miranda was one of mutual satisfaction, she knew the score and he was quick to remind her. Miranda had been out of town when he had called her so he had arranged to meet her today. It may have been a little arrogant having her come to the office but he needed Emma to see that he could keep his word about their 'one time thing'.

Miranda had arrived in his office and he'd pounced on her instantly. His office was definitely not the place for what he had in mind. A quick flash of blonde locks spread out on his pillow flickered through his mind. He groaned and grabbed his suit jacket.

"Let's go," he told Miranda who did not hesitate to shoot him a seductive smile.

Killian pulled his office door shut and his eyes were instantly drawn to Emma. She had her head down and appeared to be concentrating fiercely on the paper in front of her. Miranda must have sensed his hesitation as she ambled over to him and groped his backside. He let out a surprised gasp and felt a pair of eyes burning holes through him.

Killian felt a short stab of guilt as his eyes met with Emma's. Her eye's clouded over and he instantly regretted bringing Miranda to the office. It was a heartless move on his behalf. Emma did not need him to parade his women in front of her.

Killian pushed Miranda away from him and she stumbled slightly backwards.

"Can you clear my afternoon schedule?" Killian asked Emma whose eyes were still absorbing the scene in front of her.

"Already done," she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. Killian gave her a brief smile and a small nod of his head. She had been adjusting to her work brilliantly.

Emma's eyes flicked back down to the computer and she began pounding away at her keyboard. He knew he had been dismissed and quickly grabbed Miranda's arm and pulled her with him.

* * *

Emma glanced up as Killian dragged Miranda away. There was no doubt in her mind what the two of them would be doing together. The thought sent pangs of jealousy raging through her blood.

_'Jealous! Don't be ridiculous.' _She scoffed.

To take her mind of Killian's nefarious 'social life', Emma brought up the Corsair Corporations Database. There was a quite efficient search engine embedded in the software and she decided to do some of her own research on the technology companies noted in the manifests.

Corsair's had only been dealing with the companies for between 9-12 months. That at least narrowed the window of opportunity and at the same time confirmed David's estimates of 8 months. Killian had not mentioned the manifests or questioned her further on what she had discovered. He may be giving her more time to deal with what happened in Durban before hitting her with an interrogation.

Emma's phone beeped and she brought up the new text message.

_'Emma. Wait until I return. There is something I want to discuss and someone I want you to meet. - K'_

He must have found her a permanent security guard. Emma was hoping he would take longer! Having people shadowing her was one thing but having a security agent at her side was going to seriously impede her investigation.

Emma reached over and dug into her handbag for her secure phone. She waited whilst it booted up and then quickly typed in a message to David.

_'Need to meet.'_

The reply was almost instant.

_'4 O'clock. Stanley Park. Fountain.'_

Emma glanced at her watch, it was already 2.30pm. She hoped Killian wouldn't be back until after she returned, otherwise she would definitely be disappointed.

* * *

Emma grabbed a couple of bagels and a hot chocolate on her way to the park; she also took a manila folder with her. It would be feasible that she would go to the park for her afternoon break – Well she hoped the guards shadowing her bought it.

It didn't take Emma long to spot David near the fountain and the slight slant of his head to the side indicated the bench he wanted her to sit at. Emma sat and took a sip of her coffee before pulling one of her bagels out. Several minutes later David took the seat next to her and put his phone against his ear. Emma knew that he wasn't really connected to anyone.

"The information you requested is in the folder between us." David told her in a low voice.

Emma raised the coffee cup to her lips and muttered, "I don't think Killian Jones is a suspect anymore. His facility was attacked and he has reason to believe deliberately sabotaged. He thinks they tried to hurt me and is going to assign me a personal security guard."

David nearly dropped his phone. "You need to keep me informed on EVERYTHING."

She knew he'd be pissed about her omitting the attack. "Yes, Sir."

Emma dumped her folder on top of the one David had sat on the chair and then proceeded to finish her coffee and food.

"We need to find these weapons." David reiterated the importance of the investigation before standing and walking away. Emma waited several minutes before scooping up the 2 folders and shoving them into her handbag.

She walked leisurely back towards the office, her security guards discreetly following close behind. The traffic was relatively light and Emma pushed the pedestrian signal in order to cross back to the office. The light was still red and it wasn't until she heard the bellowing of car horns did she realise something was wrong. A black Mercedes was weaving in and out of the traffic and approaching the lights at a high speed. Emma took a few steps backwards so she was further on the sidewalk.

_'Idiots' _ she muttered distastefully as she watched the lights switch to amber and then to red. The car didn't seem to care and simply swerved to the side and easily brought two wheels up onto the sidewalk. Emma watched in slow motion as the car lurched towards her, people were screaming and horns bellowed.

_'It's going to hit me!' _The phrase constantly repeated in her head. There was no space and no time to move! Emma pushed aside her fear and pulled up all of her training and experience. In the space of several seconds she pulled her arms up tightly beside her head, bent her knees and jumped.

Emma hit the bonnet of the Mercedes with a hard thump and pushed herself to roll off the side and down onto the pavement, clipping her leg on the side mirror. Pain radiated throughout her body but she still managed to gaze up. The Mercedes had screeched to a halt as if checking her status and when noticing the amount of people starting to gather abandoned its task and rapidly drove off.

Emma noticed the windows were blacked out and there were no number plates. Her vision was beginning to swim and she couldn't focus on any smaller details.

_'Where are my 2 damn security men?' _was her last thought before she passed out.

* * *

Killian leant back against the bed head and gave a large groan. Miranda was in the shower and he was grateful for the time to himself. Never had he needed so much time to become aroused and finish the job.

His head and it seemed his body just wasn't into it. Miranda had used nearly every trick in the book to get him hot but it seemed he just wasn't into brunettes anymore, he was into blondes. Every time Miranda groaned his mind flashed up an image of Emma's breathy moans in Durban. The unwanted imagery had made him even more determined to have sizzling sex with Miranda. After some more unwanted images of Emma had flashed through his head, he'd found himself performing.

_'Everything is a mess,' _Killian told himself as he reached over to the bedside table to pick up his phone. He'd placed it on silence, knowing he'd need the peace but it had still been vibrating like crazy. The screen lit up with 10 missed calls and 5 text messages. It was his personal phone and there were not a lot of people who knew the number.

Killian's blood ran cold as he looked at the number. John Brown.

_'Emma's security guard.'_

He quickly dialled his message service and listened in stunned silence as he was informed that Miss Swan had been in an accident and was currently at Storybrooke Medical Centre.

Killian punched the pillow beside him with enough force that the feathers burst out of the side. He took several large calming gulps of air and dialled what was now becoming a familiar number.

"It's me," Killian almost growled into the speaker. "Meet me at Storybrooke Medical Centre. You are being brought into action NOW!"

Killian hung up and immediately dialled Robin's number, "Report!"

Robin was his head of security and had his finger on the pulse especially anything to do with Emma Swan.

"Miss Swan was hit by a car on the road opposite the offices," Robin informed him.

Killian felt his fist clench in anger, "Is she?"

"No," Robin whispered before adding, "It appears that it was not an accident!"

Killian had heard enough, hanging up his phone and throwing it onto the bed.

* * *

The nurse's had initially denied him visitation rights but Killian had used his clout as a donor to be let in to see Emma.

His heart was thumping that loudly that he thought it was going to beat out of his chest.

_'Calm down,' _he whispered to himself as he nodded to the security posted at her door. Killian peered through the glass and watched the blonde laying on the bed. She had been extremely lucky, mainly superficial injuries and apart from some scrapes, bruises and a banged up ankle...she would be fine, sore but fine.

It still didn't stop the lump in his throat from dissipating and thoughts of what might have happened to his Swan had him imperceptibly shaking in anger.

Killian schooled his features and pushed open the door. Emma's head snapped around and her eyes narrowed.

"I suppose I have you to thank for all of this _unwanted attention_?" she questioned him brusquely. Killian felt his fear drain out of him and he gave a small laugh.

"I am so damn happy you are okay." He watched as Emma's eyes softened and she gave a small shrug.

"Going to take a bit more than that to get rid of me," she joked. Killian quickly crossed the room to her bedside and grabbed her wrist. Heat shot up his arm from the contact but he ignored it.

His eyes met hers and there was silence for several moments.

"Don't..." Killian started to say before 3 sharp raps on the door interrupted him. The door pushed open and a tall muscular man stepped into the room.

Killian sighed and using his free hand ushered the man closer.

"Emma, meet Graham."

* * *

To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thankyou for the encouragement! Hope you are all still enjoying :-)

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

Emma watched as a tall smouldering brown haired man entered her room. Her eyes met his and she noticed that they were blue, though deeper in colour than and not as alluring as Killian's.

_'Graham'_

The name niggled at the back of her head and something about him seemed familiar. Emma narrowed her eyes in fierce concentration - she would place him eventually.

"Swan," Killian's voice broke her concentration and her eyes moved to focus on her his face. Killian looked weary and worried, it surprised her.

"Graham is the head of Hunters security. He's a trusted and loyal friend! I am placing your safety into his hands."

Hunters Security was a big deal, they were efficient and well trained operatives that had a success rate of over 95%.

"I don't..." Emma began to protest before a furious voice interrupted her.

"NO!" Killian heatedly barked, "Graham will be at your side 24/7."

Emma opened her mouth to object but felt Killian reach out and squeeze her hand. Warmth spread up her arm and all of her words fell away.

"You need to do this for me, Emma." He whispered softly. Emma was slightly taken aback by his use of her first name, he generally liked to call her by her surname - something she was growing fond of! The intensity of Killian's gaze was drawing her in and she wasn't sure she wanted to escape. Her eyes flicked to Killian's lips and her breath caught as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. It was an innocent enough action but one that had her heart racing.

The moment was broken when a discrete clearing of the throat was heard from Graham. Emma's eyes flew to the newcomer and she shot him a dirty look, heat rising up her neck and onto her face from being caught in a moment with Killian.

"It appears Miss Swan that someone is out for blood." The brogue in Graham's voice startling Emma. It was sexy and she couldn't help but compare it to Killian's.

"I'm not sure why I am the target," Emma told Graham as she watched Killian stalk to her window. He stood rigidly with his arms folded across his chest.

"You have been targeted twice within a week. Someone thinks you know or have something of value that will be bad news for them." Graham told her moving closer to her bedside.

"It just has to be a coincidence," Emma argued, knowing that odds were definitely not in her favour and coincidences like this just did not happen.

"Until we discover either way, you are stuck with me!" Graham told her sternly.

"You will not go anywhere alone; you will give me an advanced schedule and you will listen and follow every command I give."

Emma nodded her head mutely; she knew what a bodyguard's position entailed and for the sake of her cover did not object to anything Graham was saying. If anything she felt at home in his presence and felt that they would have many things in common.

Graham had barely finished outlining his rules and procedures when she finally realised that Killian had been silent the entire time. He had yet to move from his position by the window but Emma knew the cogs were constantly turning in his head.

"It's my blunder," Killian told them without turning around. His gaze stayed fixated on the view out the window and Emma knew he was trying to allay the guilt he felt over her accident.

"It wasn't your fault," Emma protested, pushing herself up farther into a sitting position.

"I had you researching the sabotage." Killian told her heatedly, frustration lacing his voice as he finally swung around to face her. His eyes were alight with conflict.

"No more." Killian told her bluntly and her brows furrowed in confusion.

"What?"

"You will not be working on anything related to the sabotage again," he informed her firmly.

Emma's eyebrows rose in disbelief and as if sensing the tension rising, Graham took several steps backwards. The temperature in the room felt like it had dropped several degrees.

"Like hell," Emma hissed at him, her eyes shooting flames. Killian took several steps until he was at her bedside.

"You work for me." He fumed, "You will do what I say."

Graham had quickly realised the situation was escalating and left the room swiftly, the door clicking quietly behind him.

* * *

"How dare you try to keep me away from this...I can help!" Emma attempted to enlighten Killian, kicking her sheets down and pushing herself forward.

"I don't need your help!" Killian shouted at her, leaning forward to ensure his point was made.

"Don't push me away!" Emma breathed quietly, deciding shouting was just going to draw unwanted attention to their disagreement. She noticed Killian's breathing was shallow and his pulse beat noticeably at his throat.

"You need...I have..." He muttered erratically. Emma watched his eyes become stormy as if there was a battle going on inside his head.

Killian suddenly surged forward and pinned her to the bed. His head descended swiftly, lips possessing hers hungrily and his tongue quickly wrapped around hers. Killian's stubble was causing a delicious friction on Emma's skin and she felt her fingers curling around the hair at the base of his neck.

His nose bumped against hers before he pulled back slightly to suck on her bottom lip. Emma's whole body felt like a live wire and she wriggled against him. Killian moaned into her mouth and deepened the kiss. The world seemed to drop away and any pain she was feeling from her mishap was instantly forgotten. She was thirsty and it seemed only his touch could quench her.

Emma ran her hands down Killian's back, his muscles twitching and bunching under her touch. His lips pulled back from her mouth and began to pepper fast kisses down her chin and into the hollow of her neck.

Emma groaned at the contact. Killian's movements stilled. He pulled away and she instantly felt cold and bereft. Her breathing was out of control and she watched wordlessly as he straightened up. Killian pivoted and was marching away from her before she could even blink.

The door slammed behind him and Emma was left to question just what the hell had happened?

* * *

Emma had been discharged early the following morning. She had neither seen nor heard from Killian. Her thoughts had been utter chaos until she had focused her energy into more productive paths. Her argument with Killian was far from over and she would be taking it back up the next time she saw him.

Graham had collected all of her belongings and was currently escorting her down to the parking garage. A black Audi gleamed in front of her, she could tell it was reinforced with bullet proof glass and armour plating. Emma watched as Graham strode ahead and barked out some orders to his men.

The familiarity was niggling in her head again.

"You can't pick it can you?" Graham questioned her as he held open the door to the Audi. Emma narrowed her eyes at him, "No." She answered honestly.

"Angel of Grace," Graham told her as he slid into the car next to her.

Angel of Grace had been an orphanage Emma had been in when she was 14. Having been bounced around several foster homes she had eventually been assigned to Angels as many fondly called the orphanage. Emma had spent 12 months there before being allocated another foster family. They had been her last and she had quickly escaped at the tender age of 16, to fend for herself. It was easier to rely on herself!

The kids at Angels had been as thick as thieves, always banding together. There had been a boy...

Emma's eyes widened, "Graham Humbert."

"The one and only!" he gave a small laugh, "I knew you'd eventually get it, even if I had to dangle a clue."

Emma laughed, "I'm glad to see you made something of yourself."

"Did you doubt me?" Emma thought back to the determined 15 year old who would take any chance to learn a new skill, whether it be cooking or letting sticks fly from a homemade bow.

"Seems to me like Emma Swan has made it big in the world as well," Graham commented.

Emma froze for a moment, was he aware of her true career path?

Graham noticed Emma's motionless body language and gave a laugh, "I guess you don't view working for Killian in the same regard as me?"

Emma released the breath she was holding and gave Graham a big smile, "Things aren't as smooth sailing as they would seem."

She was relieved that her cover was holding and that Graham did not know about her "Agent" status. Things did not need to become any more complicated than they already were.

"I'm not sure what happened in your room but Killian was in a foul mood when he left," Graham told her as the car sped down the free way towards her apartment.

"He needs help and someone he can trust." Emma mumbled.

"You never were one to back down." Graham gave a laugh as he pulled a phone out from his pocket. "But you are right."

Graham thrust the phone over towards her, "This is yours, and it was in your jacket when the ambulance recovered you."

"My paperwork?" Emma questioned him urgently. Graham flicked his head towards to back of the car. "It's all in there."

"Dedicated."

'You have no idea," Emma thought. Graham had informed her that Killian had given her the rest of the week off to 'recover'. She didn't plan on sitting at home twiddling her thumbs for the week; instead she would be back in the office first thing the next morning.

Killian was going to give her some answers!

* * *

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Emma gingerly pulled her blouse on, trying not to wince at the aches that spread throughout her body. She easily tucked it into her high waisted skirt, which had taken her a ridiculous amount of time to struggle into. Graham had assured her that any help she needed he would be able to provide assistance. She had felt a blush warm her cheeks at the thought of his 'help' and had quickly reassured him that she was fully capable.

_'Fully capable,' _the thought nearly made her laugh as she reached for her pain killers and water bottle.

Emma had allowed herself extra time to prepare having been in this situation before. The extra time hadn't really helped and she found herself dangerously close to running late. She whipped her head forward and gathered her hair into a rough yet sleek pony tail. Graham would start having a fit if he knew that the 'schedule' may be running a little behind.

He had insisted that they sit together and work through her daily schedule. Emma knew he was trying to find choke points and high risk areas, very professional and something she would do herself. She had already minimised her own risks when taking this assignment, never taking the same route to work and using cash as much as possible.

If she made things difficult with Graham then Killian would instantly be breathing down her neck. A visual of him doing just that popped into her head, finding it pleasant rather than terrifying.

A knock sounded on her door, "Emma, are you ready?"

It was time to face the music.

* * *

Graham had been given his own work space and left Emma at the executive lift doors. The security risks at the office were extremely low and she was allowed some freedom to move around alone.

Emma hobbled to her desk and practically threw her belongings down. Sinking into her seat she let a long moan of relief. It was only 8.30am and she felt like it was time for bed.

"Excuse me?" A soft voice questioned inquisitively from the door. Emma glanced up and noticed Mary-Margaret standing in the door frame with a steaming mug.

"Emma!?" recognition flooded Mary-Margaret's face, "You should be at home!"

"I am dedicated," Emma smiled repeating the words Graham had told her yesterday.

"Mr Jones had assigned me to cover your work," Mary-Margaret placed her mug in front of Emma. It was steaming hot-chocolate with a marshmallow and cinnamon delicately sprinkled.

She started to protest but Mary-Margaret simply shook her head, "I will make another when I get back downstairs. You look like you need it."

"Mary-Margaret," Killian's voice boomed from the intercom. She glanced at Emma and indicated silently that she was going to leave. Emma gave a small wave and reclined back in chair, ignoring Killian's voice.

Emma knew it wouldn't take Killian long to venture out of his office.

"Is the damn intercom not..." his voice trailed off as he recognised the blonde perched behind the desk. A thunderous look crossed his face in an instant.

"Swan?"

"No! No!" His words were short and to the point. Dark shadows and wrinkled clothes implied Killian hadn't had the best night's sleep. He was usually so impeccable and Emma felt a stab of guilt.

"Tough." She responded just as succinctly. Killian strode rapidly to her desk and slammed his hands down with a loud thump. He didn't say anything but Emma could see the fury seeping out of his pores as his eyes bored into her skull.

"You need me here," Emma whispered, attempting to calm him down. He had once told her that he needed people who would stand up to him.

"You need someone you can trust!"

Killian listened to her words in silence before turning on his heel and storming into his office. The resounding bang of the door echoed throughout the office and sent a shudder down Emma's spine.

She lifted the mug Mary-Margaret had left, barely taking a sip before the intercom buzzed.

"I need everything you have...in my office at 10 sharp."

Looks like Killian was starting to warm up to the idea that she would not be a push over.

* * *

The damn woman infuriated him!

He'd walked out of his office and had nearly lost the plot. Could she not listen to anything he requested of her? Was it too hard for her to take a few days off to recuperate?

Killian had not seen Emma Swan since he had stormed out of her hospital room. Granted he had lost control of his emotions and needed to prove to himself that she was alive and well.

'_By kissing her?' _

The attraction to his Swan was bubbling out of control but Killian feared it was moving beyond pure attraction. The helplessness and fear that had rushed through him upon learning of her 'accident' had nearly crippled him. It wasn't healthy!

Being a powerful man meant that he was always going to be targeted by someone looking too profit. The risks were his to take and he consciously made the decisions each and every day. Emma was innocent, she was following his orders and he had put her in harm's way. Trying to get her to back off was definitely not going to happen so he needed to find out what the hell was happening...and fast!

Muffled laughter coming from the outer office disrupted his thoughts. Quickly glancing at his watch he realised that it was nearly 10am. Killian pushed his chair back and moved around his desk to pull open his office door.

Emma was smiling up at a man perched on the edge of her desk. Killian was startled to recognise the man as Graham. He perched against his doorframe and absorbed the scene in front of him.

Graham was muttering things to Emma and she was soaking it in, laughing at his small innuendos. He pulled a white paper bag from behind his back and passed it across the desk to Emma's eager hands. She pulled the bag open, glancing inside before licking her lips and giving Graham a cheeky grin. Emma pulled out a crumbling pastry and Killian watched as she raised it to her lips and took a big bite.

Graham reached out his fingers and they brushed away the crumbs that still lingered on Emma's face. Killian felt his eyes narrow and a rush of dread ran right through him to settle like concrete in his gut.

Emma was grateful for Graham's thoughtfulness and playfully swatted his hand away from her face. She felt eyes burning into her skin and glanced towards Killian's office. The man himself was standing in the doorway with a large scowl marring his handsome face.

"Swan. My office...now!" Killian demanded and Emma knew that he still wasn't in a great mood.

Emma mouthed _'Sorry' _to Graham and collected up all of the research she herself had done and the folder David had given her at the park. They needed start making progress.

* * *

Emma watched as Killian stretched his arms above his head, muscles bunching under his dress shirt. They had been sitting on his office floor for 2 hours straight and had still not made any relevant connections.

Killian had called for Chinese to be delivered after Emma's stomach had made the most unladylike sounds. He had laughed and it had broken a lot of the tension clouding the air. Killian had been quite stilted when she had first entered his office and had been hesitant to sit on the floor with her. They had kept the conversation strictly business and ignored the growing tension in the room.

Emma had ignored his wariness and proceeded to set up a work space right in the centre of his office carpet. It was how she had solved cases in the past and she was not going to mess with her mojo. Killian had insisted that she be surrounded by pillows to assist with her recovery and make her comfortable. She had smiled at his thoughtfulness.

A knock at the office door had Emma silently cheering for food. Robin entered moments later and if the smells wafting from the bags he held were any indication than the food was going to be delicious.

"Found anything?" Robin questioned as he set the dishes down on Killian's desk.

"Nothing,"

"They have to be connected," Emma groaned in frustration, "If we can just find the link..."

Robin handed Emma some food and she took several bites before flicking back through the paperwork. "Tell me what you know; maybe a fresh mind will help."

"There are 3 companies shipping more cargo than they are arriving with," Killian told his head of security.

Emma was listening to Killian recount what they currently knew. The information David had collected had helped give a background to the 3 companies and what they traded in but there seemed to be no obvious shady dealings.

"AU-INC, Bullion Tech and Zlato Industries. They are all legitimate business that were vetoed before we commenced work with them."

She heard the company names all together and it was as if fireworks had exploded in her head, "Wait,"

Killian and Robin turned to look at her as she scrambled to grab three pieces of paper and put them down next to each other in front of her.

"I'm not sure if this means anything but it's worth a shot," Emma told them before indicating to the names of the first 2 companies.

"AU-INC. Au is the symbol for Gold. Bullion Tech...Bullion is another term for gold, right?" Emma told the two men who were just staring at her. "I'm not sure what Zlato means?"

Killian's eyes lit up before he released an extremely unpleasant expletive and abruptly jumped to his feet.

"Son of a bitch," He muttered before pacing his office frantically.

"What does Zlato mean?" Emma questioned him softly, feeling like she was missing a piece of the puzzle.

Killian was now running his hands through his hair agitatedly, "It's Slavic."

"For?" She prompted getting worried at how troubled Killian seemed. He stopped his pacing and turned to stare directly at her.

"Gold."

_'Okay,' _Emma thought,_ 'all of the companies are linked by 'Gold'._

"That bastard is going to pay," Killian growled fiercely before resuming his pacing.

"Who?" Emma questioned confused. Robin shot her a look that told her to keep her mouth shut.

"Gold!"

* * *

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Some reviewers have mentioned that Emma may seem a little different in this story - she is still damaged and protective of herself but she never got messed around by Neal/spent time in jail or had Henry. She was still abandoned and in and out of the foster system so a few little tweaks to her character were needed. I hope this explains why she may seem slightly OOC.

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

Emma watched helplessly as Killian strode to his desk and picked up a small expensive looking vase. He hurled it angrily at the wall and growled his anger out in a deep tone As the glass littered the floor.

She jumped to her feet, regardless of the mess she was making with the paperwork. Emma had never seen Killian so physically enraged, his entire body was rigid and his jaw was clenched.

"I'm going to get Graham. We need to go through this." Robin told her quietly, not affected in the slightest by Killian's out of character behaviour. He left the room quickly and silently, leaving Emma's eyes to drift back to Killian.

The anger seemed to have drained out of him and he was running his hands anxiously through his already tousled hair. He was muttering under his breath and Emma took several tentative steps forward because she couldn't make any of it out. She had dealt in many situations like this one on previous cases but the feelings rushing through her were something new.

Emma had learnt quite fast that Killian had a tendency to hold everything inside, let it eat away at him until it built up and burst out. In that way they were very similar, maybe too similar. Sometimes it felt like he was reading her as easily as one reads a book. He saw through her walls and maybe she needed to do the same thing for him.

Killian had his back to her and she reached out her hand to slowly gasp his arm. He twisted suddenly and his eyes bore into hers with an intensity that had her heart leaping into her throat.

"Not again...Not again...Not again..."

Emma finally caught the ramblings tumbling from his mouth. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she tried to read the wild emotions fluttering across Killian's face. He was as unreadable as ever and Emma had to curse the fact that she couldn't easily place the emotions.

His hands reached out and swiftly pulled her into his arms. Emma nestled her head into Killian's shoulder and folded her arms around his waist. He smelt so delicious, his fragrance wrapping itself around her. His embrace was firm and she felt his head come to rest on top of her own. Emma felt Killian's body relax and she took a moment to give him a tight squeeze, feeling the now familiar tingles rush through her body from the contact.

The lines between business and personal were beginning to blur. Emma wasn't sure she would be able to separate them soon.

* * *

"Who is Gold?" Emma mumbled into his shoulder, trying to seek answers from him.

"I won't let it happen again...not to you Swan! I was so careful." Killian swore vehemently in return.

Emma heard the door opening behind her and pulled herself slowly out of Killian's arms. She felt slightly bereft and cold as she took a step back.

"We won't let it happen again Killian," Robin's voice sounded confident as he let himself and Graham into the room.

"It's a message." Killian told Robin as his eyes shot a worried look at Emma.

Graham came to stand closely next to her and she watched as Killian's eyes narrowed at the body guard.

"Will somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" Emma erupted loudly, she was sick of the tail chasing of the current conversation.

"Start with Gold!" Her demand caught the men's attention and garnered a small smile from Killian. Emma knew that he was fond of her bossy side and simply gave him an eye roll.

"Mr Gold is the elusive head of _'Dark Gold,'_" Killian informed her as they all found places to sit in the room.

"Oh..." Emma found herself lost for words. She knew of 'Dark Gold' one of the biggest manufacturing companies in the world and according to Interpol, one of the biggest fronts for organised crime in the Northern Hemisphere.

"No first name?" Graham asked from beside her.

"No." Both Emma and Robin answered at the same time and garnered a sharp look from Killian.

"Swan?" His tone was questioning and she knew he was curious of her harmonious answer.

"I read," Emma answered quickly, shrugging her shoulders arrogantly.

"Mr Gold is elusive. No one ever see's him or capture's photos of him, which is rare as the head of such a big company," Emma decided to share some of her information with the others before having a dig at Killian, "Unlike other playboy CEO's that I know."

Robin began laughing but quickly stopped when he noticed the daggers Killian was shooting his way. Emma smirked before deciding to defuse the situation.

"What does any of this have to do with Mr Gold?"

Robin and Killian looked at each other as if sharing a big secret, "We have a history."

Emma could feel her impatience build inside of her. One of her pet hates was getting dicked around when it came to vital information. Enough was enough. She stood from her seat and placed her hand on her hips, taking an aggressive stance.

"Out with it," she commanded. Gone for the moment was the personal assistant that had to follow Killian's whims. If they asked, she would chalk it up to her life being threatened.

"It's a bit of a story Swan, perhaps..." Killian tried to placate her however nothing but answers would do that.

"Now," Emma demanded, feeling slightly like a parent who was scalding their child.

Killian nodded his head, "Robin, take Graham and get some coffee."

Graham understood immediately that he was being dismissed and he wasn't in the mood to piss off his current employer.

He waited until the two men had left before talking.

"My father," Killian spat the words as if they were contaminated.

"He had several underhanded schemes with Mr Gold. Somewhere along the line, something went wrong."

"Your father?" Emma questioned, a little shocked as Killian's background file noted that his father had been dead for many years.

Killian nodded, "I told you how Corsair's was not like it is now. Turns out I inherited more of a debt than anything else."

"My father owed Gold money and as a warning, he..." Killian choked on his words.

"He killed Liam," Emma finally put the pieces of the puzzle together. "He knew killing him was a big enough threat and your father fell into line."

Emma watched as Killian ran his hand back and forth along his stubble, "He didn't care about Liam, just his own ass. He let Gold ship cargo wherever he wanted as payment for any debts."

She replayed the previous conversations about Liam through her head, something was still missing. "What are you leaving out?"

"You want to know the kicker?" Killian teased Emma with the information, knowing she was longing for answers.

"I was unaware that Liam was even my brother." He whispered the last part so quietly that Emma had to strain to hear. His eyes held sadness in them she had only seen once before, when they had been in Durban.

"He didn't care about Liam," Killian reiterated, "Liam was scum beneath his feet. He needed to keep his 'heir' away from his mistake."

Emma felt her brows furrow in concentration, "That's why Liam was transferred."

Killian nodded, "And that's why Gold killed Liam instead of me."

She watched the guilt eat up Killian's face, "Your father would never have co-operated if you had been killed. You were his prize."

Emma approached Killian and reached her hand out to his cup his cheek. She knew she just wanted to comfort him but there was something terribly intimate about her gesture. Killian nuzzled her palm and peppered a soft kiss to it.

Emma sucked in a shallow breathe of air and let her hand drop away.

"Thank you," she whispered not wanting to push him for too much information. Emma knew exactly how difficult it was to open up about your past. She had been pushing Killian for information from the day they met and she wasn't sure she wanted to do it anymore.

Killian waited several minutes in silence before asking, "You want to know more, Swan?"

If he was willing to offer, who was she to say no?

"Our relationship became estranged but I worked hard to prove myself. The old man retired after a small boating accident."

Emma knew that Killian's father had been flung from a high speed boat after having too many drinks. His injuries were quite severe.

"I took the reins." Killian continued his story, "It wasn't long before Gold was at my door."

"He wanted to continue his dealings with his cargo!" Emma stated and Killian confirmed with a brief nod.

"I wanted to restructure what was left of the company and turn it into something Liam would be proud of. Gold did not fit into those plans."

Emma closed her eyes in relief. She had been slightly afraid that Killian had made a deal with the devil.

Killian's fingers lifted her chin, "Have some faith, Swan. He retaliated of course,"

"Your father," Emma guessed.

"Yes. His body was left with a message about those closest to me not being safe and that I should concede."

Emma knew that Killian's father had died 10 years ago. Had Gold been biding his time? She racked her brain for any significant deaths of those at Corsair's or those associated with Killian.

"There is no one until now." Killian answered the questions running through her brain with one small sentence.

Emma faltered, her eyes shot to his with accusation. "What?" she almost screeched.

"Have you not wondered why I parade around with different women? Why I make sure never to have '_family and friend weekends in the country_,'"

She was shocked, "The playboy image is..."

Killian's face lack humour and was surprisingly grim, "I enjoyed the perks of being a playboy,"

Sex.

It was always about sex.

"He is warning me." Killian told her quietly, "The illicit cargo, the sabotage, the threats on your life."

"He wants you to know that he can get to you," Emma surmised bleakly.

David was going to have a field day with this information – minus a few personal titbits. This had blown her case wide open but it had also left her in a bit of a pickle.

"And you..."

It was now or never.

"There is something you need to know."

* * *

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: **An update! I am hoping to go back through previous chapters and beef up the interactions a bit. So don't mind the changes!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

* * *

She couldn't do it.

One glimpse into Killian's eyes had told her that she couldn't reveal herself. Not yet! She knew she couldn't breach his trust like that.

He was just like her! They were both slightly damaged with high and impenetrable walls of steel. Emma could see that Killian was damaged goods, using his playboy status as a guise to distance people from the real him.

The magazines projected a rich and handsome, carefree sexaholic. Killian was anything but carefree; he had weights holding him in the past that he needed to cut free. Emma had to laugh at the irony, wasn't she weighted down by the same thing? She saw herself mirrored in his eyes and it scared her.

Emma wanted to tell Killian that she was a Government Agent and that she could look after herself. Looking into his vulnerable eyes as he had divulged his history and let her in through his walls had been eye opening for her. She knew from experience that letting people see the 'real' person behind the facade was difficult and that he had to have trusted her implicitly to do so.

How could she break his trust? Revealing her true intentions at his company and in his life would shatter any trust between them. It would also jeopardise the investigation.

'_It's not the investigation you are worried about.' _Her subconscious screamed at her. Emma pushed the thought aside; she wasn't ready to walk down that path just yet.

"Swan? Swan? What do I need to be aware of?" Killian's voice broke through her disjointed voice and she raised her head to take a quick peek at his face. His emotions were exposed and on display across his features, worry the most evident.

She disguised her unease with her continued deception with a small smile and a quick cover story.

"I do know self-defense! I took a class once, it was a good class...taught me lots of things," Emma blurted out before trailing off as she noticed Killian's suddenly amused face. The worry was momentarily erased and a teasing sparkle lit his eyes.

Emma swallowed the unexpected lump in her throat and hoped her smile reached her eyes. Killian was becoming adept at reading her like a book and she didn't want to seem insincere.

"I would wager that you gave the men in that class quite a wallop." Killian laughed as Emma nodded. She did beat all of her fellow Agents quite regularly at their training sessions.

Emma watched as the cheer drained from Killian's face to be replaced by unease. Killian reached out to ensnare her hand, his thumb brushing slightly along her skin and sending flames blazing to the pit of her stomach. Emma allowed herself a moment and tangled her fingers with his before abruptly pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"I'm not sure what to do with you?" Killian murmured before turning away from her and moving to gaze out of his window. Emma knew he was starting to freeze her out again,

"I can look after myself!" Emma insisted, "I have been doing it long enough."

Killian didn't turn around at her exclamation and continued to gaze in silence. His silence was eating away at her; she knew he was blaming himself for letting her in, for putting her in danger.

Emma walked up and stood awkwardly behind him, her hands itching to touch him. She resisted the urge and tried to reach him with words instead.

"Why not go after Miranda?" Emma pondered out loud. Voicing her thoughts always allowed her to gain more perspective on a situation. The fact that Gold had left Miranda alone had to be significant.

"She's the one you are seen with, the one you are intimate with." Emma whispered the last part, feeling as urge of unwanted jealousy raged through her. Things were getting too twisted and she needed to step back and assess the damage. She didn't get a chance as Killian swirled around suddenly to face her. Emma stumbled back slightly and he gripped her arms.

"She's not you." Killian whispered heatedly, his eyes boring into her intensely. Emma couldn't take the heat of the moment and shrugged his hands off her, taking several big steps backwards to create some distance. She looked back at Killian and for an instant swore she had seen disappointment on his face.

_'How am I meant to do my job properly?' _Emma thought distractedly.

"I didn't..." Killian began but was cut off as a small knock sounding at the office door.

"Enter." He directed firmly, his eyes glued to the door as Robin and Graham entered. They were carrying two steaming mugs and Emma was glad for the interruption. She gratefully received her glass and used it as a way to distance herself further from Killian.

Robin and Graham both glanced slyly at the two of them and Emma knew they could feel the tension in the office.

"Graham is now familiar with the situation." Robin reported, defusing the unease that had settled into the room.

"What I don't understand is why this Gold fellow has targeted Emma?" Graham questioned as he moved to stand closely by Emma's side. She gave him a strained smile and felt reassured by his presence.

"Perhaps it is not as you believe Killian," Robin directed his words towards his boss. Killian was facing the group, a frown marring his handsome face and his arms folded protectively against his chest.

"Miss Swan has been investigating on your request, has she not?" Robin continued and the scowl on Killian's face deepened. His hands dropped to his side before he lifted a hand to point at Emma.

"You will cease your investigation immediately! All paperwork will be delivered to me now!" Killian commanded sharply and Emma caught a glimpse of the hard, relentless man that ran a global company.

"I can help," Emma tried to appeal his decision. She had come so far in her investigation and wasn't ready to let it go. Emma knew Killian was trying to remove her as a pawn in Gold's plan but he was also trying to distance himself.

"No!" Emma could see the determined look on Killian's face and she knew pushing would be a really bad idea. She would need to approach him later when he was alone and she could properly give him a piece her mind.

He was trying to keep her safe the best way he knew how and she couldn't fault him for that but that didn't curb the anger and frustration brewing inside. Emma reigned in her emotions, staying silent and simply nodding her acquiescence.

She left the paperwork strewn around his office and stomped off, slamming the door before Graham could follow her. She may have temporarily agreed with Killian but she was not happy about it and it showed.

* * *

Emma stalked to her desk in a huff. She began plucking pieces of paper from all over her desk and dumping them into one pile. Emma would keep the information she had obtained from David hidden in her desk.

Sitting down at her desk she tapped in her details on the keyboard and logged herself into the system. Emma reached into her draw and withdrew a small USB stick, quickly plugging it into the side of the computer.

She quickly placed all of the relevant details onto the USB and then created a folder on the desktop. She copied all of the files into the folder and then deleted them from their respective places. Emma password protected the folder and then proceeded to hide it within her system. Killian was going to freeze her out but she wasn't going to give in so easily.

Graham had returned to her office quietly and was simply watching as she worked away furiously. Emma ignored him, letting her anger simmer away as she collected up the last files pertaining to her 'investigation' into the sabotage.

Emma was frustrated beyond belief. She had learnt to survive on her own, look after herself when no one else would. She could help! Emma felt the rejection from her past begin to eat her up inside.

_'Why was she letting this affect her so much?'_

Emma ignored the thought and roughly collected the paperwork and USB into her arms. She stormed back into Killian's office without even knocking. The man himself was now seated behind his desk and Robin was sitting in front, both were staring at Killian's computer screen.

The sudden opening of the office door had captured both of their attentions. Killian quickly clicked the screen to the desktop.

"I'm going to just..." Robin indicated towards the door. Emma placed her free hand on his shoulder.

"Don't leave on my account. I won't be here long!"

She took a step forward and dumped all of the paperwork violently onto his desk. Papers fluttered down and Emma took that moment to throw the USB at his chest.

"You wanted it all, well here it all is." She hissed at him angrily.

"I have many skills. I could have helped." Emma pressed, giving it one last try. Though the crazy way she had torpedoed through his office may not help her case.

Killian's eyes were a frosty blue and he banged his fist down on the desk with extreme force.

"No!"

"You are being unreasonable!" Emma responded fiercely.

"I am trying to keep you safe," Killian punctuated each word.

"I'm leaving early for the day!" Emma threw at him. Removing herself from the office for the rest of the day was the best idea for both of them.

Killian reclined back in his chair and gave her a brief nod.

* * *

Emma marched out of the lift and down the hall towards her old desk. What she needed was to blow off steam, to have someone to talk too.

She had never needed anyone in the past but things were getting too big too fast, maybe it was time to change one of her traditions.

"Pack your stuff and let's go," Emma told the dark haired woman working away at her desk.

Mary Margaret threw Emma a confused look but started shutting down her programs and packing up her belongings.

"Where are we going?" Mary Margaret questioned Emma as they strode down the hallways towards the lifts.

"Yes Miss Swan, where are you two disappearing?" Regina Mills questioned haughtily.

"Out." Emma told the woman succinctly, raising her arm to stop any retorts.

"Take it up with the head honcho."

* * *

Emma and Mary Margaret had polished off 2 bottles of wine during their late lunch. Emma had taken them to a hip Greek restaurant that according to Graham was one of the places to try at the moment.

Graham had driven them to the restaurant in silence and found a place at the bar as they were given a table. Emma had spilled as much as she could without burdening Mary Margaret.

Threats.

Accidents.

Body Guards.

Attraction.

Kissing.

She covered it all without being specific about Mr Gold. Mary Margaret had taken it all in stride and did not judge. It felt good being able to talk to someone, get it off her chest.

Emma felt the anger with Killian dissipate during their conversation. Mary Margaret was quite accomplished at giving advice with every word sounding so soothing. The talk had made Emma realise that she was already in deeper than any of them had planned.

She was enjoying herself immensely and had turned to wave down their waiter when she caught it in the corner of her eye. A muzzle flashed from the street followed by the cracking of gunfire. The smell of gun powder permeated the air and as the windows shattered into millions of pieces Emma reacted instantly. She grabbed Mary Margaret's arm and yanked her to the floor before flipping their table onto its side. She curled her body close to Mary Margaret's and listened as the bullet's pinged off the furniture.

Emma heard the loud crack of returning gun fire and thanked the heavens for Graham. She knew that he carried a side-arm as part of his duties but had never expected him to use it.

_'If only I had my own gun,'_ Emma thought as she crouched over a flinching Mary Margaret. There were several shouts from outside before the gunfire ceased. Emma heard the slamming of several car doors and then the screeching of wheels.

"Graham?" Emma shouted, her ears ringing from the gunfire.

"It's clear," Graham's voice reassured her and she poked her head around the edge of the table.

In place of the gunfire there was screaming and Emma gasped as she took in the restaurant. Luckily the restaurant had not been full but still the damage to both property and people was severe. Several people were injured and there was fair amounts of blood seeping out of wounds that appeared to be superficial.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret's soft voice came from behind.

"It was me..." Emma whispered as she sank back to the floor.

"They were after me!"

To Be Continued.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

Emma squeezed her eyes shut. Tears began seeping out of the corners and she quickly brushed them away. She needed to separate her emotions from this situation and put her investigator hat on. Emma grabbed her bag and rummaged through until she found a pair of latex gloves. She had learned early on that contaminating evidence was a big no-no and now always carried gloves.

Adrenaline was still shooting through her veins, making her heart race uncontrollably as she pushed herself up and off the floor. Glass crunched under her shoes as she finally moved out from behind the table that had acted as a shield. Mary Margaret was on her phone and was still visibly shaken by the shooting. Graham was nowhere in her immediate sight but she didn't need to be worrying after him.

Emma was starkly reminded of why she chose to distance herself from people. Those closest to her never stayed or were scared away by the dangers of her job. Maybe there was a reason why people were always leaving her?

The sound of sirens echoing in the distance did little to reassure her as she trudged through the damage.

_'There has to be something here!' _Emma told herself as she began searching for any evidence or clues left behind. She needed to find something to link the attack to Gold or even to help find the son of a bitch.

People were beginning to crowd on the street as two Ambulances screeched to a halt outside of the restaurant. Emma ignored the activity as she saw the glint of something metal lodged into the bar. Moving closer to investigate, she found several bullets stuck in the thick wood that needed to be wedged out. Emma reached over the top of the bar to rummage for a knife. She quickly crouched down and used the tool to get the bullets out of the wood. Emma held the bullets up into the light for a quick look, hoping they weren't too damaged.

"Are you a cop?" a deep voice questioned from behind her. Emma turned her head slightly and caught Graham's figure out of the corner of her eye.

_Damn. How long had he been watching her?_

"No!" Emma denied immediately, probably too quickly as Graham simply quirked an eyebrow. Technically she was not a cop.

"I step out for a few minutes and all of sudden you are playing crime scene investigator." Graham said with a tight smile as Emma turned around to fully face him, quickly shoving her hands in her pockets. She was not going to lose any of her evidence to him.

"It's not what it looks like..." Emma told him with a shrug, "Someone is after me! Shouldn't I investigate?"

She hoped her casual way of shrugging off her activities would convince him. One look at Graham's face told her that he wasn't buying it.

"I know you Emma." He told her.

"No! You knew me." She retorted bitterly. He was just another person that had drifted out of her life.

Graham shook off her dig at him, "_I know you_. Something has not been adding up since I came onto the scene and I think I just hit pay dirt."

Emma's ship was sinking and fast, she needed to bail herself out and fast.

"I think the adrenaline of the situation has you seeing things that just aren't there." She told Graham with a small smile, trying to lighten up the situation.

"Does Jones know?" Graham asked quietly, noticing the small frown on Emma's face before giving his head a small shake, "No. He thinks you need protecting."

"I..." Emma began before he cut her off with a growl, taking a large step until he was right in front of her.

"What are you trying to pull Emma? I should have put it together sooner!"

Emma read disappointment and confusion in Graham's eyes. She could continue to deny his accusations but it would probably impede her work in the future. Emma had always been able to trust him in Foster Care, was now any different?

"If you are in trouble..." Graham told her softly. Emma shook her head quickly.

"I'm not in trouble." She whispered back, "I'm undercover."

With those two words Emma felt a weight lift off her chest whilst Graham looked slightly dazed. A small smile reached his lips and he lifted his hand up to point at her.

"I knew it!"

"Shhhhhhh." Emma hushed him instantly. Now was definitely not the place to be having a heart to heart. Graham was a professional and his face instantly sobered up.

Her hands were still clamped around the bullets inside of her pockets. She pulled her arm out and slid the glove off and with the bullets still inside she shoved the whole lot back into her pocket

"We need to get you out of here." He grabbed the side of her arm and began to lead her out of the restaurant. Emma's eyes darted around, looking for Mary Margaret. Relief soared through her when she found her friend being questioned by a police officer. There were people everywhere and Emma knew that now was the best time to disappear.

Graham guided Emma to the car and all but shoved her inside. He slid into the driver's seat, started the engine and eased the car into the traffic. They drove several blocks before Graham suddenly pulled over to the curb.

"You know I have to call this in." He told Emma delicately as he pulled out his phone.

"No!" Emma exclaimed passionately, "He will only worry."

She knew that Graham needed to call Killian; it was part of his job...an important part.

Graham ignored her outburst and dialled Killian's number.

"Sir, there has been an incident."

Emma sat in silence as Graham relayed the events to Killian. She could hear Killian's concern in the loud way he berated Graham through the phone. Graham accepted the reprimanding with grace and agreed to swing by Killian's penthouse to give a proper debriefing. Emma knew it was simply an excuse to check for himself that she was okay. She wasn't looking forward to it as she still annoyed at Killian for taking her off the investigation.

Graham dumped his phone into the centre console and pulled the car back into the traffic.

"So spill," he demanded, eyes still concentrating fiercely on the road.

"I escaped the foster system when I was 16..."

* * *

Emma had given Graham a quick rundown on her past work as a bail bondsman and her move to becoming an Agent. She didn't linger on her past but instead focused on giving him the details of her undercover assignment.

"No one knows. It is a complete coincidence that Mr Gold has been targeting me." Emma finished up as they pulled off the street and down towards an underground parking lot.

"This is such a mess." Graham told her as they were stopped at a security station. He flashed his I.D badge and the guard cross checked his information with his computer screen.

"Mr Jones is expecting you. Parking Bay 6." The guard informed them as he raised the heavy metal roller door.

Emma was not only astounded by the security measures but appreciative. Someone of Killian's stature needed this level of protection.

"You've been here before?" Graham questioned Emma as they pulled into a free parking space. The question sounded rhetorical and she knew what he was assuming.

"No and I don't like what you are implying." Emma told Graham bluntly as she slammed the car door shut.

Graham gave her a cheeky grin and a wink, "I have seen the fireworks."

"There are no fireworks. None!" Emma gritted out between clenched teeth as she followed him to a bank of lifts.

Graham pulled his I.D out and swiped it into a recess next to one of the lifts. Emma was impressed; the lifts all appeared to be private entrances for each apartment.

The ride up the lift seemed to take forever and Emma felt the unwanted knots in her stomach twist in anticipation.

"Top floor?" Emma questioned Graham who simply nodded.

_'Of course!' _

The elevator doors opened and as Emma stepped out she was met with stunning polished concrete floors and immaculate wood panelling. She was a big fan of the industrial look and gave herself a minute to take in the details. Emma was appreciating the exposed red brick when a she caught a blur in her peripheral vision hurtling towards her.

Emma turned the face blur and was immediately swept up into strong arms. The familiar scent of Killian Jones wafted into her nose and she instantly relaxed. His arms pulled her closer into the curve of his body and she nestled her head into his shoulder. His warmth seeped into her body and Emma let out a small sigh of pleasure. Killian's head rested on top of hers and she could feel his breath in her hair.

"Do not do that again." He whispered the order, his arms closing even tighter around her.

Emma caught Graham's knowing smirk, "None?"

He was referring to her denial about fireworks so she simply stuck her tongue out at him before pulling away from Killian. His usually vibrant eyes were clouded over and Emma knew he had been concerned about her. She gave him a smile and patted his arm.

"I'm okay." She whispered before he told her another bombshell that was sure to cause friction.

"You will not be leaving this apartment!"

* * *

To Be Continued.


	18. Chapter 18

Thankyou so much for the crazy response to the last chapter - Here is the next :-)

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

Killian watched as Emma's eyes darkened and a frown wrinkled her skin. She was taking a defensive stance, legs wide and hands on her hips. He had learnt fast that she was a firecracker when it came to confrontations and he had often wondered if that passion transferred into other parts of her life.

Deciding to move their apparent disagreement out of the foyer and into the more comfortable living room, Killian turned away from her and strode off in silence. He knew that his calmness would irk her and she would be quick to follow him. It hadn't been hard for him to learn what pushed her buttons; she was like an open book to him.

"Don't walk away from me!" Emma demanded.

Killian led her into his living area and turned to watch her reaction to the spectacular views. He watched as her eyes widened, some of the anger draining out of them as she absorbed what he had created in his Penthouse. Killian loved the industrial feel of the timbers and concrete meshed with the original red brick. Emma stalked past him and stood in front of the massive glass windows that over looked the city.

He knew forcing her to stay in his apartment might be pushing his luck just a tad too far but what else could he do? She was vulnerable, even with Graham by her side. Killian's stomach clenched as he thought of the easy going and somewhat flirtatious relationship the two seemed to have forged.

"Why haven't you quit?" The question had been rolling around in his head since the first incident in South Africa. Wouldn't a normal woman have quit a job that put her life in danger?

Emma turned around at his question. The tense way she held herself told him she was still angry but there was a look on her face – determination.

"I always finish what I start." Emma declared as she flopped back into one of his navy couches. She kicked off her boots and planted her feet onto his coffee table. Killian watched in silence as she relaxed back against the plush cushions and closed her eyes. Emma would need convincing that his plan was the best idea for everyone involved.

* * *

Emma cracked open one of her eyes as she felt movement against her feet. Killian was sitting on the coffee table opposite her.

"This isn't fair Killian," Emma whispered.

Killian threw his hands into the air and hissed, "What else am I supposed to do?"

"Let me help," she implored dropping her feet to the ground and sitting up. Emma crouched forward and gasped Killian's hand.

"He is determined to chase me. I can help you find him!"

Killian tugged on Emma's hand, his eyes narrowing in consternation.

"I can't lose anyone else!" his whisper was hoarse and she could barely make out his words. They made her heart freeze in torment, she hated deceiving him. Maybe there was a way to give them both what they wanted.

"Look at me," Emma tilted Killian's chin until he was staring straight into her eyes.

"I will make you a deal...but you have to agree to my terms!"

Killian opened his mouth to argue but Emma quickly shot him a filthy look that had him quickly shutting his mouth.

"I will stay here..._BUT _only if you let me work on this."

His hand began rubbing the back of his neck as if he was agitated with her proposal. The pensive look however made her think he was considering it.

"There are no other options?" Killian questioned grimly and Emma shook her head.

"You will not leave here unless I have approved it!" He demanded and she simply inclined her head to show that she agreed with his term. It was going to be difficult to get her evidence to David but now that Graham was in on her secret she would get him to do her dirty work for her.

Emma knew that she was going to get restless being shut up in the apartment but if it meant getting back her access to Killian's resources than so be it.

"Miranda isn't going to like this," Emma whispered suddenly. Killian's eyes shot to Emma's and she felt like she was drowning in his gaze.

"It's none of her damn business!" He declared fiercely. Emma felt like he wanted to add more but was holding himself back. She didn't get a chance to question him before there was a discrete cough from the entrance hall.

Graham who had vanished earlier had now _conveniently_ reappeared.

"Sorry to disturb you. May I speak to Miss Swan for a moment?" Graham graciously asked Killian. He gave Graham a quick nod before rising to his feet and making his way over to what Emma could now see was a beautifully crafted bar.

"I hope you know what you are doing!" Graham murmured low enough so no one would be able to over hear their conversation. Emma ensured her back was facing Killian and reached into her pockets. The bullets recovered earlier still there and she had felt like they were going to burn a hole through her clothes at any minute.

Emma handed Graham the glove containing the bullets, carefully shielding her activities from Killian.

"Give me your phone." Emma requested stretching out her hand to receive it. Graham sighed before punching in his security pin and handing his phone over. Emma quickly entered David's details into the phone and gave it back.

"Call David! Tell him the situation. Organise a meet and deliver the bullets." Emma quickly rattled off instructions before taking a step closer to him to reiterate her instructions.

"I need this done immediately Graham."

"I'm not the only one who is good at their job." Graham gave her a cheeky smile before making his way to the elevator.

* * *

Killian slammed back rum as he watched Emma interact with Graham. The familiarity between them was eating away at him. He wanted to be the one receiving her smiles, her sparkle. Instead all he seemed to receive was her bite, her wrath. Killian filled his glass again and watched as Emma stepped closer to her bodyguard, there was a twinkle in Graham's eye as he flirted with Killian's Swan.

_'You should have picked an ugly, disfigured, uncharming man.'_

The thought made Killian chuckle and he threw back his latest drink. Emma Swan had seeped into his system and he just didn't know how to get her out. Sleeping with Miranda sure wasn't doing the trick.

'_I have eyes everywhere Killian Jones.'_

Those words spoken by Gold in one of their encounters had been easily shrugged off. He had nothing to hide so there was no point in worrying about Gold's so called 'spies'.

The words were now causing him a great deal of worry. He had a gut clenching feeling that Emma had not been targeted for her involvement in researching the sabotage.

Gold was trying to hit him where it hurt the most - His heart.

* * *

Emma watched as a brooding Killian knocked back several shots of alcohol. He seemed stuck in his thoughts and from the frown lines marring his forehead, the thoughts were not the happy kind.

"You got another glass?"

Killian pushed over another glass and filled it for her. Emma quickly tossed back the alcohol, it was top shelf and smooth but still gave a slight burn. Her glass was immediately topped back up.

"Trying to get me drunk?"

Killian looked confused for a moment and then a slight smile graced his lips.

"If you were any other woman than I would say yes." He responded cryptically.

Emma's eyes widened and she quickly downed her alcohol.

"Write a list of things you need and I will get Robin to get you anything you require."

She nodded and took another drink, "What about..."

Killian knew exactly what she was referring to as he quickly told her that he would have someone deliver all of her paperwork and added that he would set up a small office for her to work from. Anything she needed as long as she held up her end of the bargain. Emma simply bit her tongue and agreed.

"Where am I going to stay?" Emma questioned eager to escape from Killian's intoxicating presence. She wasn't sure what was having more effect on her – the alcohol or Killian's aftershave.

"Choose a room. I have many." He waved his hands towards the roof, indicating they were all located on a second level.

"Cheers," Emma took her last drink before she swayed forward slightly, watching as Killian's pupil's dilated. Her liquid courage was doing nothing to help her and she pulled away awkwardly and stumbled off towards the entrance hallway.

"That way love," Killian called out, pointing to Emma's left. She scooped up her handbag and made off in the direction Killian had indicated.

Climbing the spiral staircase, the second level was just as impressive as the first. She was slowly absorbing the decor and had decided that Killian's home had a distinctly nautical theme about it, which wasn't surprising given the career he was in. The artwork and relics found around his home spoke to his bank balance; Emma didn't think she would be able to afford anyone of the pieces she had seen. She didn't fit in this lifestyle; she was too rough around the edges and broken to fit. Killian had perfected the perfect mask in order to fit – she didn't think she could do that!

She was too tired to peek in all of the rooms and the first one with a bed and ensuite was the one she picked. Tomorrow would be telling and she was going to get all of the sleep she could snatch.

* * *

Emma slapped her hand down on her phone. It had been vibrating on and off like crazy for at least 20 minutes. She turned on her side and felt like she had eaten a whole bag of cotton wool, her mouth was so dry.

The text messages were from Graham and David.

_'Taken care of – G'_

_'We need to speak ASAP!' – _The one from David indicated that he wasn't happy with her and to be honest she didn't really care. This case was all shades of messed up already and having an ally couldn't hurt. She wasn't about to doubt her decision. She just wanted to get back in the middle of it, forget all of the attacks and track the son of a bitch down.

She had some rough thoughts about what she would do when she tracked Gold down.

He was going to get what was coming to him – one way or another.

It was time to take the fight back to the elusive Mr Gold!

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
